


Bloodbound

by ot5ismyhome



Series: Bloodbound [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Agent Pietro Maximoff, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Badass Natasha, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Sucking, Crime Fighting, Director Phil Coulson, Dom Bucky Barnes, Feral Hunting, Ferals, Fights, Fist Fights, Fourth of July, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Gen, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Hangover, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, IF YOU ARE HERE FOR SMUT JUMP TO CHAPTER 20, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Investigations, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Michael Keaton - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Read memories, Russian Natasha Romanov, S.T.A.K.E (Marvel), Shooting, Smuggling, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Natasha Romanov, Stark Tower, Sub Steve Rogers, Telepathy, The Clanless, Top Bucky Barnes, Vampire Brock Rumlow, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Hope Van Dyke, Vampire Howard Stark, Vampire Jiaying, Vampire Lincoln Campbell, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Vampire Obadiah Stane, Vampire Peter Parker, Vampire Sam Wilson, Vampire Scott Lang, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Visions, Vulture - Freeform, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, Workplace Relationship, You're Welcome, mentions of Loki - Freeform, secret council, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot5ismyhome/pseuds/ot5ismyhome
Summary: Wanda had finally landed on her dream job. Her life was filled with her job, elegant parties and her lovable brother. The Maximoff twins' life was going smoothly until they accidentally stumble upon a secret of night life. They got pulled unknowing into the mess of another world and it's too late to turn back. They need to stay and fight to save their friends and themselves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson & Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff/Jack Thompson, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maxinoff & Howard Stark
Series: Bloodbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905313
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fam!!! This is my first major fanfic that I have fully completed. I got inspired while playing Bloodbound in Choices by Pixelberry. I kept thinking how marvel characters would pan out in that universe and here I am publishing it as a story.
> 
> The story is going to revolve mainly around Wanda as she embarks the adventure into the unknown world. Obviously, the Maximoff twins are inseparable, so Pietro is going to be there. And since I love Steve and Wanda's father-daughter dynamics, you are going to see that a lot.
> 
> I am not going to ramble on for one page so i will end it by giving a shout out to my sista @ot5bymy1dheart for being my beta reader and editor.

“Let me tell you a story first” stated Steve as he directly looked into the red-haired women’s eyes. “Once a man was granted three wishes by a genie. For the first wish he asked for endless wealth and good health. He got what he asked for but his entire village was touched by famine and pestilence. Then he asked for immortality. He became immortal but death claimed his family. What do you think his third wish should be Ms. Maximoff?”

“His last wish should be to kill the genie” stated Wanda. From the look on Steve’s eyes she knew this wasn’t the answer he had expected but she continued. “The man could try to undo his last two wishes but there is no guarantee the genie will not twist that finial wish. It would be intelligent of the man to kill the genie so no one else befalls his unfortune.”

“That’s quite intriguing”

“I’m not finished yet, Mr. Rogers. If I may continue?” she raised her eyebrows expectantly. When Steve gave a curt nod she proceeded, “But I think his last wish was to undo the first two wishes. He is a human after all. Most of the time we dwell on the past thinking of what could be and could not be. We would give away anything to change the past. Even though there are mighty chances of failure we hang onto the tiniest amount of hope and try to make a better world for ourselves. So most probably he chose to undo his last two wishes.”


	2. The Interview

The night sky was cloudy and the moon rarely peaked out of the clouds. It cast a dark shadow across the land. Everyone was asleep except the big mass moving on the streets. The group was getting larger every minute. More and more people joined the crowd. A single man was walking in front of them; leading them. He was leading them towards New York. He was clad in black hoodie and black jeans. His long hair peeked out of the hoodie framing his face. His eyes shone blood red.

The alarm jolted Wanda out of her disturbed sleep. She has had vivid dreams but that was nothing compared to the one that she woke up from right now. She pushed the image to the back of her head and looked the clock. The red digits reminded her it was time to get out of bed. It also brought back blood red eyes from her dream. It’s only a dream she said to herself as she headed into the bathroom to get ready.

She turned on the shower and let the water run down her body. The warm shower took her mind of the dream. She thought about the interview she has to attend today. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She had been preparing for this. She had aced the written exams and prepared well for the interview. She had dreamed about this job and it was finally within her reach.

She washed herself and got out of the shower. She picked out a nice outfit for the interview. She wore a white semi-formal shirt with fluffy sleeves and grey checked pants. She made her way to the kitchen. Her twin Pietro was making scrambled eggs.

“How are you feeling?” he asked when he saw her.

“Nervous, sweaty and about to break down any minute”

“Perfect. Now pull up a chair I will make you some breakfast”

“I am too nervous to eat, Pietro” Wanda excused. But the blond dragged her to the dining table.

“Stop whining and eat something”

Wanda poked her tongue out at Pietro which made him chuckle. “No way you are getting you out of this, red. You aren’t skipping breakfast today”

“Okay, mom.”

**At Rogers Innovative**

“Good morning, Mr. Rogers” greeted Coulson. “This is your schedule for today” he said as he placed a tab in front of Steve. He continued, “The interview for Personal Assistant is at ten” as he arranged the flies in the table. Steve was really grateful that Coulson had stepped up to help him. As the Head of Communication, he doesn’t require to act as Steve’s assistant but he was more than happy to help him out.

Steve uttered a thanks towards Coulson and then turned to Natasha. “Do you want to accompany me to the interview?”

“I don’t want to scare the poor thing that comes in today” chuckled Natasha

“Anyway, I’m going to scare them away in a few months. I don’t know how it slips out every single time.” He sighed.

“There are rumours that the position is cursed” added Coulson with a giddy smile.

“I know. This is the last time I’m hiring someone. If this goes wrong then I am never hiring a Personal Assistant”

“You’re such a drama queen. You just need to learn to be secretive and get better at lying.” interjected Natasha.

He rolled his eyes at her and shot back, “If I had learnt from the best I would know”

She simply shook her head and got up. “I got a clinic to run. Bye, kids.”

…..

Wanda walked into the conference room and took the seat opposite to Mr. Rogers. The warm ambiance of the room seemed to calm her. She took in the details of the room. Other than Steve one other person was present. He looked calm and bore an ever-present twinkle in his eyes. The conference room was very plain except for the paintings that decorated it. Some of the paintings seemed quite an antique. She thought to herself that it would have cost him a fortune to commission a painter to duplicate it. Then it struck her that a man with the wealth of Steve Rogers could buy the very original. She let her eyes wander the painting for a moment then turned to the man in front of her.

Steve gave a warm smile which she returned. “Shall we get started, Ms. Maximoff?”

“Sure, Mr. Rogers”

“I’m quite satisfied with your resume. And you also did well in the written exam. I have to say that you seem determinant to get this job. Can I ask why’s that? Why do you want to work here?”

“It’s not a mystery that Rogers Innovative is one of the leading companies paving way for pioneering ideas and efficient future. Many companies do promise that but only a few manage to pull through. I think your company is one of the few. I feel working here will give me an opportunity to contribute for that future.”

“You do know that this post requires irregular working hours, right? Are you ready to put up with that?”

“Yes. I consider myself adaptable so it won’t be a problem”

“Give me a reason why I should select you over others who have much more experience”

“I am getting the ambience you’re looking for younger minds, Mr. Rogers. You need someone with new ideas. Someone who knows little more about the never changing world. So, a young mind would be a perfect applicant. We are also ever changing and eager to learn.”

“I have to say I’m impressed with the way you’re handling yourself. But these are not the questions that is going to determine your job. I have one final question for you.” Wanda nodded in response.

“Let me tell you a story first” stated Steve as he directly looked into the red-haired women’s eyes. “Once a man was granted three wishes by a genie. For the first wish he asked for endless wealth and good health. He got what he asked for but his entire village was touched by famine and pestilence. Then he asked for immortality. He became immortal but death claimed his family. What do you think his third wish should be Ms. Maximoff?”

“His last wish should be to kill the genie” stated Wanda. From the look on Steve’s eyes she knew this wasn’t the answer he had expected but she continued. “The man could try to undo his last two wishes but there is no guarantee the genie will not twist that finial wish. It would be intelligent of the man to kill the genie so no one else befalls his unfortune.”

“That’s quite intriguing”

“I’m not finished yet, Mr. Rogers. If I may continue?” she raised her eyebrows expectantly. When Steve gave a curt nod she proceeded, “But I think his last wish was to undo the first two wishes. He is a human after all. Most of the time we dwell on the past thinking of what could be and could not be. We would give away anything to change the past. Even though there are mighty chances of failure we hang onto the tiniest amount of hope and try to make a better world for ourselves. So most probably he chose to undo his last two wishes.”

Steve hadn’t expected this answer. The deeper thinking of the young woman brought a smile to his face. “You will be functioning as my personal assistant, Ms. Maximoff. You should know that it will take a lot to keep up with me. You’re welcome to join The Rogers Innovative.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Rogers.” Wanda was elated. She had dreamed of getting the job but she never though Steve was going to hire her on spot. She giddily shook Steve’s hand and repeated a thanks.

“Call me Steve. I will send someone to give you a tour of our company. You can wait in the lobby” he assured. She gave a wide smile as she collected her files and exited the room.

The rest of the day was a dream come true for Wanda. Steve had sent an employee to give her the tour of the building. She had thought that it would be just a formal tour. But they made sure she had visited every room in the building, from cafeteria to laboratory. By the end of the day she thanked them and left for home.


	3. It calls for a celebration

The ride home was uneventful. Wanda was in her own world imagining about her dream job. She wore an ever-present smile in her face as she knocked the door of her and Pietro’s shared apartment. Ever since their parents passed away, they had only each other. They had moved to United States for their studies only returning shortly to their home country upon hearing their parents’ demise. Their neighbourhood reminded them too much of their parents so they decided to leave. After graduating Pietro had straight away landed on a job as free-lance reporter. Wanda had worked for few years as scientific assistant and then as accounting associate. Finally, when the job offer for personal assistant to Steve Rogers came up, she diverted her attention to the new post. She aimed at joining Rogers Innovative and she had succeeded. It was really a dream come true.

Pietro opened the door to see her grin plastered face. He didn’t need a psychic to know that she had landed the job. Pietro swooped her into a bear hug, crushing her bones.

“I got the job” she squealed unable to conceal the amusement. She felt herself floating above around as Pietro lifted her with a laugh.

“Pietro! Let me down” she laughed.

The elder twin obeyed her as he gently put on the ground. “We are going out to celebrate” he stated.

“Just now we came in” said a voice from behind Pietro. Wanda peeped around to see that it was Thompson.

“Congrats” he said to Wanda, extending his hand. She accepted his hand.

Pietro who had not even removed his coat since he came in stood near the door expecting to go out again.

“Can we stay in and cook dinner?” To a good measure Wanda added, “Please?”

He noticed the wrinkles under her eyes and the tired smile. She was shifting from one foot to another. Her legs must be sore. Without much thinking, “Why don’t you relax? I will cook us dinner” he said. She smiled at him softly and gave a small hug.

“You guys enjoy your dinner. I will be on my way” said Thompson. “Congrats, once again” he shot a smile at Wanda and headed to the door.

Pietro moved to open the door for Thompson. They should in the doorway and chatted for some time.

Wanda took that as her cue to leave and went to room to freshen up. She ditched the old clothes in the laundry and took a short shower. She slipped on an old t-shirt and shorts and made her way to the kitchen. The room was filled with aroma of roasted beef. The steam from boiling potatoes hovered over the kitchen top. Pietro was chopping onions on the counter.

“Have I ever told you you’re my favourite brother?”

“No”

“If the dinner is as delicious as the smell, I will tell you” she laughed. Pietro chuckled in response.

…..

To say it had been a good dinner would be an insult to Pietro’s cooking. It was marvellous. It was incredible. They were sitting in the dining table not willing to move. They shared the day’s events and incidents. Wanda was excitedly filling in Pietro about the labs in Rogers Innovative. She described every aspect of the day without leaving out any detail. Pietro listened to every word she said and sometimes passed teasing comments. He had a sweet smile on his face as he admired his sibling.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Nah. Nothing. Just wondering how proud our parents will be right now. Something tells me they will be beaming at you with pride”

“Don’t you make me cry” Wanda slapped on his shoulder. After a pause she continued, “You’re right. They will be proud of us.”

The silent moment shared by the two was interrupted by the ringing of Pietro’s phone. As he slipped from the table to take his phone, Wanda started clearing out the dishes.

“Leave it in the sink. I will wash them” called out Pietro before answering the phone.

Wanda heard one sided conversation happening between her brother and the caller. Her brother’s tense voice piqued her interest. She leaned slightly towards common wall between the hall and kitchen. She picked up few parts of the phone call.

“…….. when was it?”

Silence.

“Right now?…….. tell me …..”

Silence.

“I will be there”

Pietro hung up the phone and looked up to see Wanda starring at him.

“Work.” That’s all he stated as he made his way to his room to change into pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Wanda decided to wait for him at the couch. When he came back, she raised her eye brows expectantly. He sighed, “I got info about an animal attack in the city and I got to to cover the story.”

“Animal attack?” gawked Wanda. “In the city?”

“I don’t know much details” he said dejected.

“Okay. Be safe.”

“I will.” Before Wanda could ask any other questions, Pietro bid her goodbye and made a bee line for the door. Wanda stared at the empty space where her brother had been standing few seconds ago. She blinked her eyes few times before shaking her head and turning away. She wondered if the matter was serious. Her mind swarmed with questions overwhelming her. She remembered her dream from last night. The man with red blood eyes. She shivered even though it wasn’t cold. She wanted to talk about this again to Pietro. Even though he had consoled her it was just a dream she wasn’t able to let it go. It kept surfacing again and again. She was tired to stay awake any longer. She went to bed.

Wanda woke up early in the morning. She assembled the work clothes in her bed. While showering she remembered the conversation which happened previous night. It caused a visible shiver to run down her spine. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the present. She has work at Rogers Innovative and that’s what matters right now. She stepped out of the shower, dried herself and wrapped herself in bathrobe. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed Pietro sitting the dining table with his heads in his hands. She approached him slowly placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave a tired smile. His eyes were grim, his hair tussled and his clothes rumpled.

“Is there anything I can do?” she inquired softly.

He nodded his head no but the concerned look on her face made him stop halfway. “Just a coffee.”

Wanda nodded, “Why don’t you clean yourself up? I will cook some breakfast along with it”

Pietro agreed and went to his room. He peeled his sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower. He wasn’t a free-lancer as he said to his sister. His work is weirdly different from normal work but what he saw today was weird and scary even for him. The mangled body was the only thing in his mind. Something at the back of his mind kept telling him that this isn’t some animal attack. He is missing something he thought. He felt like he knew the answer to this in the shadow of his brain. He was afraid that his higher officials won’t take him seriously. He could only take orders for now. He has to search within rather than roaming the city following dead leads. He decided to wait for the right time to do some private investigation. He stopped the shower and stepped out to the smell of cooked eggs. He got dressed and prepared for the long day.


	4. 4th of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here!! I hope you guys like it! Any choices players here? There is a surprise Freshman character. Nothing big Just a small character. Find out who it is.

Like every other morning, Wanda walked into the Steve’s office. Steve was already sitting behind his desk. He looked up at her and gave her a warm smile.

“Good morning, Steve” she said as she placed the schedule in front of him.

He looked at it and asked her, “Are we ready for the conference?”

“Yeah, Presentation is on point, your speech has been modified and I have asked the florist for pink carnations.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, you have a meeting in conference room 5.”

“Noted and on my way” he said as he got up. “If I need anything, I will call you.”

Wanda gave a small nod. After Steve left, she went to her office and set to work. The day went quickly and by afternoon she was having lunch with Piper and Davis in the cafeteria. The afternoon changed into evening. Steve called her into his office. When she came, he handed her two envelopes. Wanda got it from him and opened it. The first one was her pay check. The other was a bit fancy one with a small red star in the centre. She opened it to reveal an invitation for Steve’s birthday. Wanda was excited and gave a small squeal and smiled at Steve.

…..

“Pietro, Steve had invited me to his birthday party? Want to be my plus one?”

“Free booze from a millionaire’s vault. Why not?” joked Pietro.

Wanda wore a black A-line dress. It had white netted neckline. She straitened her hair and let it fall to her shoulder. She matched her dress with a black heel. Pietro finally decided between a grey suit and blue one. He wore the blue one and matched it with the new tie Wanda gifted him on their birthday.

Wanda and Pietro drove to the Rogers Innovative. The building was decorated with small red stars. They glowed brightly against the night sky. The path was decorated by flower pots. Each one holding a unique plant. Some were flowering, some were crotons whiles others were lush green herbs. In the entrance, Davis was in a coat suit instead of his usual uniform. He smiled and waved at Wanda as he saw her.

The twins went inside and were greeted by the sight of small beautiful fountain set in the center. The room was crowded. The band was playing in the corner. Pietro worked his way through the crowd to the mini bar in the corner. He got two champagne flutes for himself and Wanda. He sipped the bubbly liquid. As the smooth liquid washed down his throat, he let out a sigh.

“This is the best booze I have ever had” he chuckled.

Wanda playfully rolled her eyes at her brother. “You know, you should have brought Thompson with you.”

Pietro chocked on his alcohol before recovering a straight face. “Why would I?”

“You two are so obvious yet oblivious” she chuckled.

“Hey Wanda” she heard Steve’s voice call her. She turned to see him bit away from her waving her to come to him. She made her way to him where he was talking with a group of people. He introduced her to them. Wanda smiled and shook their hand but didn’t bother to remember their names. She and Steve excused themselves and walked back to the bar. She kept down her empty flute and declined the bartender’s offer for another one.

“Can I have a dance?” Steve asked.

“Sure” she laughed.

Steve extended his hand. Wanda took it. They made their way to the dance floor. Steve was an excellent dancer. Wanda struggled to keep up with him but he was good in leading and carried most of the dance. They joked and laughed as they moved to the music.

“You dance well.”

“I had a lot of time for practice” he laughed.

As the song ended, they walked back to the bar. Piper was chatting with her date near the bar. Wanda walked up to them while Steve excused himself and went to see other guests.

“Hey Piper” Wanda greeted.

“Hey, you look beautiful” Piper exclaimed seeing Wanda.

“You too”

“This is Becca” she said introducing her date to Wanda. Wanda shook her hand. Wanda learnt that Becca has recently graduated from Harvard law. She looking to set up practice in here. The three women chatted with each other passing time.

Pietro made his way around the room tasting many delicacies in the various food table. Everything was above excellent and he would stay at this party forever.

A man in nice suit approached him. He gave Pietro a warm smile and asked, “How’s the party? I shall assume you’re enjoying” he said signalling to the cocktail shrimp in Pietro’s hand.

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s great. Everything is awesome except the old man music”

The man raised his eyebrows at Pietro. “I’m hurt” he said dramatically.

“Fuck. Sorry. Sorry. Are you Mr. Rogers?” he said.

“Yep” Steve said with a smile.

“Sorry sir. I’m Pietro Maximoff, Wanda’s brother” Pietro said extending his hand for a handshake. Steve accepted it with a smile.

“I will see you at the after party” he said as he moved on to see other guests.

Pietro looked around the room for Wanda. He found his sister dancing with a guy in dark suit. He stood at the edge of the dance floor waving madly to get Wanda’s attention.

Howard noticed Pietro and said to Wanda, “Wand, why is your brother waving at us?”

“Fuck. Why would you say it to me? Now if I talk to him everyone will know we are related” she joked.

Wanda made her way through the dance floor to Pietro. “Hey doofus what happened?”

“Steve Rogers invited me to the after party. Steve Rogers.invited.me. Steve Rogers.invited.me” he repeated punctuating every word.

“Okay, okay, lower your fangirling”

The party went on till midnight. They rhythm of the party was coming down. One by one the guests started to leave. Only a handful of people were left. Wanda and Pietro went to the VIP longue. As they made their way, Howard joined them. They entered the room to see a woman with red hair sitting in the sofa, flicking through the magazine.

Wanda knew Natasha as Steve’s friend as she frequents the office. Natasha introduced herself to Wanda. She ran a legal clinic in Queens. The two started swapping work stories. Pietro face lit up in recognition but his expression changed when he met her eyes. He hid his expression and made his way to Steve’s private bar. Howard joined him. They poured themselves a drink and Howard started talking about his latest invention. Pietro listened with amusement. Time passed. Tony and Coulson entered the room.

Natasha looked up at them. “Still with the other guests?”

“He is playing the good host”

Tony made his way to the private bar. He poured himself a drink and joined others in the couch. Coulson sat down next to Natasha.

“How’s the legal clinic these days?

“The pro-bono cases are flowing in but we are understaffed.”

Coulson nodded his head understandingly.

“I was chatting with Piper’s girlfriend, Becca. She said she is looking for a job” Wanda suggested.

“That sounds good. Can you give her my card?” Natasha said as she fished out her visiting card from her clutch.

Coulson raised his eyes at her to which she just shrugged.

Steve entered the room and walked to the bar. He tapped Pietro on the shoulder. “Is this room trendy or very old man, kid?”

“What happened?” Howard asked. Steve filled them on his small encounter with Pietro.

“You called him old man? You are my idol” Tony laughed.

“Pietro, what? Oh my god. You called my boss old man.”

“Hey! in my defence I only said the music is old man not the entire party.”

“I helped him pick music!” exclaimed Coulson.

“No wonder it’s so old and boring” commented Tony.

“I am personally offended that you called me old man. You know, I look young for my age.” He poured himself a drink.

“We all are Steve. We all are. Cut the theatrics” laughed Natasha.

“Lousy people on the couch. Join us here in the bar” shouted Pietro.

The night wore on as jokes changed into interesting conversations and then to brain numbing bore and jokes again. The group made fun of each and pulled each other’s legs. Tony got intoxicated with alcohol and declared his never-ending love for everyone. Only Pietro who was equally drunk, accepted his love.

Suddenly, Tony burst into a song.

 _‘Young people fall in love_ _  
With the wrong people sometimes’_

Pietro joined him and both belted out the chorus.

 _‘Some mistakes get made_ _  
That's alright, that's okay  
You can think that you're in love  
When you're really just in pain’_

Everyone laughed till their stomach hurt. Steve had arranged for all of them to stay in his company itself. There were adjoining rooms to the VIP longue. Tony was too drunk to walk and passed out on the couch. Wanda and Steve dragged Pietro, who was lying on the floor, to his bed. One by one everyone said good night and turned in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but include my baby Niall's song. If you are reading this stream Ashe ft. Niall Horan- Moral of the Story.  
> And did you find out who the Freshman character was? Its none other than infamous 'Becca Davenport.'  
> Please leave kudos if you like the stoy


	5. The Inventor

It had been a year since Wanda started working for Rogers Innovative. The other staffs have been kind and friendly, especially Howard. That man tends to get little too friendly sometimes. The first day they met he had flirted relentlessly. She had walked into the lab to meet the master mind behind the inventions. She saw a man bent over small whirring cuffs. When she called out, he got startled. “Fuck” he shouted. It was followed by an apology, “Sorry. You startled me.” After a pause he added, “May I know who you are beautiful?”

“The woman who decides whether your inventions are worth or not” chided Wanda.

“Oh, let me make your work simple then” he smiled playfully “Meet Howard Collins, the famous mind behind The Rodgers Innovative. I’m the reason this company is still going” he boasted. “Where are my manners? It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance…”

“Wanda Maximoff”

“Wanda” he repeated.

“It was nice meeting you” she smiled. After a pause she added “I got to get going. Got the whole building to see.”

“I could accompany you to make sure you don’t get lost”

“That’s very cheesy. Which century are you from?” she laughed as she turned to leave.

“Hey” he called back to her. When she turned, he put on a charismatic smirk and added, “How you doin’?

“I guess good” shrugged Wanda with a playful smile.

As she closed the door, she heard him muttering to himself, “You’re losing your charm, Howard.”

Wanda liked the scientist’s intelligence and sass. They got along really well give that they have to work together most of the time. Even though she used to get Howard’s plans and papers at her desk, she likes to hang out at his lab helping him frame ideas and driving him towards the outcome. They became good friends as time passed.

The usual stack of blueprints didn’t reach her desk at 10 in the morning. She thought of going to the lab and collecting it herself but decided to wait for a good measure of fifteen minutes. She coordinated the setting up of conference room for the meeting in afternoon. She revised Steve’s schedule for the upcoming week. Time passed but there was no sign of anyone bringing the material. So, she got up to go down to the lab by herself. Since she had frequented the lab many times, she knew the route like the back of her hand. She walked out of her office to the elevator. Her mind had been preoccupied that she collided with someone coming out of the lift. She looked up to see Steve. She apologised, “I’m so sorry, Steve”

“No problem. I too should have looked. Sorry.” Steve gave a strained smile and made his way to his room. Wanda mentally scolded herself for not paying attention and entered the lift. She pressed the floor button for the lab.

She walked into the lab and called out, “Hey Howard. The papers didn’t reach my desk in the morning. I came to collect it myself”

“It’s nice seeing you too”

“Where the papers?” she asked. “I have lot of work today. No time to chat.”

“Over there. On the desk.” He pointed to the desk next to the coffee maker

“Thanks, and bye” smiled Wanda as she collected the papers and left the lab.

Back at her table, Wanda set to work quickly. She planned to catch up with the lost time. She didn’t notice the time passing. She was engulfed by her work. She went through every blueprint that Howard provided. Some inventions would change the world as we know it. Some would destroy whole civilizations in mere seconds. She wondered what would happen if everything was created unchecked. There is chemical formula for gases that would make humans go mad with thirst for war. There are plans to build perpetual machines, if that’s even possible. There are times she though she will go crazy by looking at his ideas. There was so much power that letting it go unchecked will lead to problems. No wonder Steve emphasised the importance of her job she thought to herself.

The door to Wanda’s office flew open suddenly. In the entry stood Howard. Wanda jumped a bit by the sudden intruder. When she recognized who it was, she grew angry. Who the hell does he think to just barge into my office like this she thought. But the look on Howard’s face reduced her anger. He looked worried and panicked. She had never seen him like this before

“Howard, what happened? Are you feeling well?”

“I misplaced a script in that stack. I just came to collect it” he said urgently.

“Anyway, I have to see all your plans so no problem” she shrugged.

“No, no, no. This is different… uh… hmm… I haven’t finished it yet.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Wanda narrowed her eyes at him trying to figure out the truthfulness behind his statement. She knew he was hiding something but she can’t quite point of what. Certainly, he was worried about something. The Howard she knew wasn’t like this. She collected the pile of papers in her desk and handed it to him. He combed through the papers and returned all the papers to her. “My mistake. It’s not here… Anyway, thanks Wand” he muttered. He left as quickly as he had come in.

She thought to see him later and confirm whether he was alright. She resumed her work. The rest of the day was uneventful. She was almost done for the day when she noticed a small photo near the leg of the table. It was worn out photo of child. Maybe this belonged to Howard. Maybe this is what he was searching for she thought to herself. Why does he have to lie about a child’s photo? He could have told the truth she thought. Wanda decided to return it to Howard. Since it was already late, she got her coat and bag and locked her office and went down to the lab.

She was waiting for the elevator to open when Steve’s office door opened and he walked out. When his eyes met Wanda’s, his face lit into a warm smile.

“Leaving for the night?”

“Yeah. Is there any work left?”

“Nah. Want to grab something to eat?” Steve said as he closed his office door and walked towards her.

“Sure, Steve. I have to see Howard. Can I meet you in the parking lot?”

“Sure”

Wanda got off in Research and Development floor while Steve rode to the basement. Wanda entered the lab. She saw Howard bent over the table. He rested his chin on his hands and was staring at his laptop. Wanda cleared her throat to get his attention. Seeing her, he jumped to his feet and closed his laptop. The man still seemed different. The confidence Howard persona was missing. He was fiddling his fingers and shifted from one foot to another. Wanda extended the photo towards him. He raised his eyebrows quizzically before registering what it was.

“I think it belong to you. It was near-”

As Howard’s hand touched her fingers while getting the photo, the lab around Wanda blurred. She was unable to focus. It was like the lab was dissociating around her. The surrounding came into her focus but the place was new to her. She had never been there before. The walls were painted light yellow colour and the room was dimly lit. She was standing in a kitchen. Where am I? What is happening? Wanda panicked.

The house had a pleasant atmosphere but it seemed strange to Wanda. She had no idea how she got here. One minute, she was standing in Howard’s lab and the next she was here. She searched the room to find Howard holding a small baby in his arm. He was singing softly lulling the baby to sleep. There was certainly something different about him.

“Howard” she called.

He looked up. For a second, she thought he heard her but he simply got up and walked towards the living room. She followed him. He put the baby in the cradle went to the next room. On the bed a very thin weak woman was lying. She looked fragile. Howard sat at the corner of the bed. He softly laid his hand on hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave a small strained smile as though she is in pain. He kissed her on the cheek.

“How are you feeling now, love?”

“Better” she smiled but her voice was strained.

“Is Tony asleep?”

“Just now”

“Look after him”

“Shhh. You need rest. Don’t talk. Sleep now”

She nodded. Suddenly her face contorted as she had a fit of coughs. Howard panicked. He tried to comfort her. He looked around for her. He said he will be back with doctor and ran out. Wanda looked at the woman and then at Howard. She saw him take his coat from the coat hanger and run out of the house.

Wanda needed answers. He was the only one she knew. She wanted to know what is happening. She ran behind him. But before she could follow him outside, the door closed. The room vanished. She was back to the lab and so was Howard. She was still holding the photo in her hand. He quickly reclined from her without taking the photo. The look on his face was of horror and sadness. His eyes were red with tears. She wasn’t sure whether he was angry or sad. He too might have seen what she saw. She started to panic not knowing what to do. As she apologised and got near him, he took a step back. She stopped and placed the photo on the table. She kept repeating she was sorry even though she had no idea why she was apologizing.


	6. Howard Stark?

Steve waited in his car for Wanda. Time passed but there was no sign of her. So, he went to check on her. During the year she had worked in his company, Steve had started to care for the twins like his family. The three met up regularly to catch up with each other. He walked into the lab oblivious of the situation.

“Wanda, ready to go?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I was just leaving.” She turned to Howard and lowered her voice, “Sorry, Howard.”

Wanda and Steve walked to the car. Steve opened the passenger door for her and he got behind the wheel. He turned the ignition and drove out into the streets of New York.

Wanda’s mind was still preoccupied with the incident in Howard’s lab. She couldn’t make sense what had happened. Nothing made sense to her. One minute she was in Howard’s lab and the next she was in a house. She wondered who was that child he had. She had known him for over a year and he had never mentioned having a wife or a child. And the photo was really old. It hasn’t been taken recently. Wanda’s mind was muddled with thoughts as she tried to make sense of the incident.

Steve noticed that Wanda was silent. He always saw her as an intelligent kid who always had some topic to talk about. When he met her outside his office, she was casual but now she seemed distant. Since they left the company, she hasn’t uttered a word. She silently stared out of the window, looking at the empty street. Steve’s brow furrow in worry as he looked at her.

“Wanda”

There was no response.

“Wanda” he called again.

Still she didn’t respond to him.

He reached over and softly touched her knees. She jerked with sudden contact. After a moment her eyes seemed to register where she was and she looked at him. Steve’s face was etched with concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Have been better.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No. Not right now.”

Steve didn’t press on. He turned the conversation where they were going to eat. He left it to her choice. She chose the small Chinese restaurant run by an old man few blocks away from their office. They walked into the restaurant. They took a table for two near the window and ordered their meals.

Wanda was waiting for her food to arrive and her mind again drifted back to Howard. That woman whom Wanda was sure was Howard’s wife called the child Tony. Is it Tony as in Tony Stark, Wanda prodded her mind. She would have to lie if she told she had never thought Howard and Tony were related. Their resemblances were uncanny. And their character and mannerism were just a copy of each other. What if they are related she pondered. Even if that small child was Tony, the age difference didn’t make any sense. Howard looked the same. The whole thing was giving Wanda a headache. She thought of talking to Howard but was doubtful that it is going to happen by the way he reacted today.

Steve noticed that Wanda barely touched her food. She pushed the noodles around her plate. She seems distant and lost in her own thoughts. Steve wanted to ask what was bothering her but thought not to push her. The owner turned on the television in the corner of the shop and set it in the news channel. It was reporting the death of a newspaper delivery boy. The boy had set out to deliver papers as per usual. But later in the morning he was found death.

“These have been increasing” she said. “The deaths are becoming more frequent”

Steve agreed, “Yeah, ten in the past two months.”

“I can’t believe that a predatory animal can roam the streets without getting caught. It’s just impossible.”

“Beats me.”

“The attacks have been going on for almost a year. Still the police have no lead. They need to step up their game. I highly doubt this is a work of a beast.”

“Why do you think so?”

“It’s more of a gut feeling than a theory.”

Steve nodded as he chewed the food. He rolled her words in his mind.

“We can’t say anything for sure”

They continued eating in silence until Steve broke it. "How is Pietro doing?"

"He is barely home when I get there. I don’t get to talk with him recently. He is immersed in his work.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at her words.

“Yeah wants to cover the whole attack story. He has been hired to do weekly article about it.” Steve noticed the sadness in her voice.

“Don’t worry kid. He will be fine.”

Wanda nodded and resumed eating.

"Princess Shuri is visiting on my birthday. I could introduce you to her"

“Really?” There was small twinkle in her eyes when she heard the greatest scientist’s name.

“Yeah”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

He saw a small smile creep on her face. He laughed. “Am not.”

“Wait! She wasn't in your invitation list” she said confused.

“We have known each other long. I don’t have to invite. She drops in whenever she is free.”

“You know Shuri as a friend? Oh my fucking god!” she said laughing.

Wanda was elated to meet Shuri. She grew invested in the conversation and they talked through the dinner. After paying for the dinner, they got out into the night street. The street was crowded with people carrying on their daily life. Wanda pointed to the ice cream truck closing up. They ran before the man closed up. Steve got a chocolate and Wanda chose butterscotch. They walked to the car eating the ice cream.

“I want to ask you something”

“Shoot.”

“Is Howard related to Tony Stark?”

Steve coughed. He drank water as he avoided her eyes. “Well.. he.. they are.. yeah they are related.”

“Is it something I shouldn’t have asked?” she asked concerned.

“It’s fine. It’s just they aren’t in good terms. Some family feud.”

Wanda nodded.

“Please, don’t bring it up to Howard” he added.

Wanda made a gesture of zipping her mouth.

As the time passed on Wanda seemed more of herself. They joked and laughed as the night wore on. Later, Steve drove her to her home. He dropped her at the entrance. She bid him good night and went inside. Steve drove off into the night.


	7. Creature of the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Next chapter is here. My fic has crossed 100 hits and I'm so happy! Lots of love to my readers!
> 
> My moot @ot5bymy1dheart made this edit for my story. This is her first edit. Go and follow her in twitter and ig. If you want Ziam fic to read late night (you know what I mean) visit her work Best Weekend Ever (link below).

The day that changed Pietro’s life wasn’t a day. It was a night. He got a phone call on that fateful night which made him abandon his twin during the celebration dinner for her new job. He had been called to a crime scene for investigation. That one incident determined his course of action.

It’s been three months since the night Pietro saw the mangled body. Still they were not close to solving the case than they were that night. There had been many talks in the base what could have killed that man but most of them were just plain crazy. But crazy had been his life since joining the secret organisation, Special Threat Assessment for Known Extranormalities but they usually went by the name S.T.A.K.E. The agency dealt with extreme and weird cases in the city. He had come across weird cases while filing the reports but this was his first field work.

Nothing can be said about the case for sure till they receive a forensic report. It has to be a beast gone rogue, Pietro thought. The bite marks and the ripping matched an animal’s jaw than a knife. But it didn’t make any sense. An animal barely wanders into a big city; that too a rouge one is very rare and weird. It’s weirder that it still has not been spotted by anyone.

Pietro made his way to the lab to collect the report. He entered the lab and he saw Fitz working on his laptop.

The night flashed in front of Pietro’s eyes. Fitz-Simmons were there to collect evidence. Pietro talked with the local police saying S.H.I.E.L.D will take over the case. The police looked at him suspiciously but grumbled an agreement. We need a believable name he thought as he entered the secured area. He saw the two scientists make their way, down the alley, to the death body. He followed them. At the end of the alley, his eyes settled on the dead body for the first time. It wasn’t like anything he had seen before. The road below it was dark maroon. The blood that had pooled around the body has dried away. It looked like gummy red substance now. He saw Fitz cringe his face as he looked at the unidentifiable body. But Simmons didn’t seem to mind it. She set onto work. Once they had finished, they vacated the scene.

Pietro asked for the report to Fitz. He was searching through the files in the shelf when Simmons came out of the wet lab talking, “Fitz, did you decrypt the radio signal we picked up last week. Agent Hand thinks that it might have to do with Dr. Banner’s disappearance. The last location of Dr. Banner and the signal have been picked within 1-mile radius.” She didn’t notice Pietro, she continued, “The case has been moved to top priority. We have a meeting with Agent Hand at 2:30” she ranted on in her British accent.

After she finished talking, she noticed that Pietro was in the room. “Sorry. I didn’t see you there. How can we help you?”

“He is here for the report of feral case. I can’t find the file” Fitz said throwing up his hand in defeat.

Simmons searched the shelf again and Fitz stood looking at her with his hand on his hips.

“Here it is” she said as she took a file and handed it to Pietro. Pietro thanked her and left. On his way to the debriefing room, he opened the file. The first paper had a photo of the body attached to it.

The image of the body had never felt his mind. Seeing, the carcass and the blood took him to that night again. A pungent rotting smell of decaying flesh hit him even before he walked into the scene. Suddenly, in the corridor he smelled the decaying flesh. His nostrils flared up and he could smell it everywhere. Pietro closed the file breathing shakily. His hands trembled and he felt the room closing in on him. He entered the nearby washroom. He balanced himself in the sink and tried to breath regularly. He had seen his fair share of dead bodies but nothing compared to the state of the body in this case. A shiver ran down his spine. He thought to himself that he would never get over this case.

The days passed by. Handling technical issues, writing reports and transporting criminals filled his life. The animal attacks continued so did the mangled bodies. The number of agents working on the case was increased to keep up with the attacks.

Nine months after the first case, Pietro came across a peculiar one which piqued his interest. Like every day, he reported to base in the morning. As soon as he entered, he was dragged out by Thompson for investigating a crime scene. When they arrived at the scene, the area was already cut off from general public with yellow tape. The forensic team had also left leaving only the outline of the body. The body has been taken to the base for autopsy. Pietro and Thompson stood near the yellow tape.

“I want you to question that man over there. He was the one who notified the police.”

Pietro nodded and looked at the man. He was wearing worn-out clothes and a crumpled coat over it. His facial hair was over-grown and his eyes were red and sunken. He looked hung over. He was nervous. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to another and kept looking around. Pietro approached him.

“You’re the one who notified us?” The man nodded and Pietro continued, “What’s your name?”

“Charles Hinton.”

“Can you tell me when did you find the body?”

“I don’t know the time. But it was morning. There was sunlight. I called the police as soon I saw; I swear.”

“Did you touch the body?”

“No. I didn’t. I was revolted to go near it. It was disgusting. I felt my stomach churn.”

“Walk me through the incident.”

“I was on my way to collect breakfast from the bakery next street. The baker is a good man. He gives me bread in the morning every day. I saw the body only when I was few steps away from it. Other than the face nothing was recognisable remotely to a person. All the internal organs were on the street. There was blood everywhere. I backed off afraid. I almost ran away but decided to call the police.”

Pietro’s mind instantly travelled to the similar case he had investigated nine months ago. The body was ripped apart and the person was beyond recognition. In this case, unlike the previous one, the face remained intact. Identifying the victim would be easier he thought.

“Was anyone else there?”

“No, just me”

“Thanks. We will reach out for further questioning in future.”

Thompson noticed Pietro approaching him as he was talking with Fitz-Simmons. “What do you think of this case, Maximoff?” he asked.

“The informant says that the body was mangled. So, another animal attack?”

“Sadly yeah” replied Thompson.

“We all thought it would a feral animal but it was a dead end. We have to start looking at other options.”

“Thought so. But the claw and bite marks plus the embedded tooth point towards animal attack” interjected Fitz.

“Embedded tooth?” That’s a huge lead thought Pietro.

“Just now Simmons was filling me on the details. Apparently, a canine was embedded into the flesh of the victim” said Thompson

This was a great lead. If they find the animal all they had to do is put it to sleep. But something in Pietro’s head kept saying that it wasn’t an animal even though it looked like the work of a big cat or a bear. This could be his big break and he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

*****

[Best Weekend Ever (Ziam fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143069)


	8. Graze with Death

The whole S.T.A.K.E base was concentrated on the attacks in the city except Agent May and Agent Romanoff. The two were working on the smuggling case in Staten Island. The others hunted for clues but always came up with dead ends. Fitz-Simmons were in west coast and the lab reports were delayed. The agents worked with the best leads they got.

Three months, Thompson asked Pietro for a drink after their shift. He had become Level 6 agent and wanted to celebrate it with Pietro. Both men went out to drink and were enjoying the cheap alcohol and fries. Pietro flagged down the waitress for the next round. The waitress set their bottle on the table.

“Here you go, handsome” she made a pass at Thompson. After she left, he turned to Pietro, “Who doesn’t dig a blond?” he winked. Pietro took a sip of alcohol to hide his face turning red. He felt heat across his cheeks. He wasn’t sure whether it was alcohol or Thompson’s comment.

“Any idea when Fitz-Simmons will return?”

“Nope. But Dr. Benson arrived tonight. We might get some results in few days.”

Pietro nodded as he stuffed his mouth with fries. When they got tipsy, they cut back alcohol and replaced with water since they have work the next day. Pietro had never been more grateful for any other decision in his life. As they drove back home, they heard a man scream. Thompson stopped the car and got out; Pietro followed. The agents ran to the dark alley towards the scream.

Pietro saw a blackish grey creature tearing apart a man. The man was desperately trying to free himself but he couldn’t. The creature was far too powerful. It lifted its head up and looked at them. Even though it was cold, Pietro began to sweat. It resembled human other than the decaying skin and blood red eyes. The creature came barging towards Pietro, ready to attack him. Its teeth and claws were sharp and stained with blood. In that moment, Pietro remembered the teeth that they had got from the previous attack. Pietro shielded his face and prepared for the worst to come.

Pietro heard three shots being fired one after another. He waited for the inevitable attack but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes. There was nothing in front of him. He turned towards Thompson. He was holding his gun out. He has shot the creature before it attacked Pietro. Pietro was grateful that Thompson was sober enough to take the gun before walking out of the car.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Pietro cursed as he went down to his knees.

Within minutes, the ambulance was there. They carried the man who was still holding onto his life. A medical personal asked if they both were okay. They were shaken up but waved them off.

Pietro and Thompson were sitting in the sofa of the common room with a coffee in each hand. Their S.O Grant Ward called them to his office. As they settled across him, waited from them to start talking.

“Well you aren’t going to believe us. What attacked us looked very much like human. It had human like features but its skin was rotting”

“And it had sharp teeth and claws” added Pietro.

“And blood red eyes.”

Ward face was neutral. He had studied several cases like this. He had prepared himself for any unexpected. He patiently asked them, “Did you see where it went?”

“I shot it. It dusted away” Pietro replied and Thompson nodded in agreement.

Ward raised his eyebrows at the last statement but didn’t say anything. It confirmed the suspicion he had but he didn’t say anything. Instead he turned to Pietro to see what he has to say.

“I closed my eyes. I didn’t see that. But when I opened it wasn’t there.”

Ward nodded gravely. As he started speaking, he was cut of his phone ringing. He attended the call to know why Agent Hand was calling him now. His face turned more worried with each passing minute. The blonds looked at each other and shrugged not knowing what was happening.

After ending the call, Ward turned to them, “I need to leave now. We will discuss it later” he said. He walked to the exit and stopped, “Take a day off and get some rest.” He walked out leaving the two men alone.

The boys can’t believe they were given a day off. They stared at each other in surprise.

“Did he even hear what we said?”

Thompson shook his head defeated. “I can’t believe it. We find a biggest lead for the case and we are given a day off.”

“It’s like he didn’t believe us.”

Once they got in the car, Thompson turned to Pietro, “Do you still believe what we saw?”

“Hundred percent. We were drunk man, but both of us to imagining the same thing is far-fetched” stated Pietro.

Pietro arrived at his home. Wanda had already gone to be bed. He didn’t want to wake her up. He used his spare key and entered. When he locked the door, he felt he was not alone. He thought Wanda must have woke up for a glass of water and turned. But he saw something, not human, creeping near the window. He saw decaying flesh, sharp fangs and blood red eyes staring at him. He screamed. He heard the shattering of the glass followed by a yelp. It was Wanda’s voice and protectiveness overcame his fear. Before he could act, the lights came on. As his eyes adjusted to the lights, he realized that there was no feral; it was just his sister, getting water like he had thought. Any other situation he would have made fun of her saying she looked like a monster but not now, not after what he saw. He was clearly shaken up.

Wanda made her way towards Pietro. She looked concerned. “What happened? You look scared.”

Pietro didn’t reply her; he just pulled her into a tight hug. He imagined what would have happened if there was a feral in his apartment. He couldn’t bring himself to accept the consequences. He has no idea what he will do without his sister. These thoughts brought tears to his eyes. He rubbed it away at the back of his hands before Wanda could notice. After pulling away from the hug, Wanda waited for her brother to open up.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me. I have my own share of weird happening for today.”

Pietro was too caught up with his near-death experience that his sister’s dialogue didn’t register in his mind then. He told her about what happened after he left the bar with Thompson; about his encounter with feral. Wanda listened intently and consoled her brother. She made him hot beverage and asked him get some rest.

The twins went to their room and hit the bed. They both had their respective share of weirdness for a day. Sleep came as blessing and they slipped into deep slumber.


	9. Starks know how to thrown a party

Wanda had barely slept last night. She was running with two hours of sleep. She can’t comprehend what her brother told her last night. But she believed him. He was shaken up and scared. There was no way he was lying. Throughout the day her mind kept visiting the story her brother told. By the evening she was glad that the day was over. She was planning to go home take a long bath and sleep in early. That’s when it hit her, its Tony’s birthday and there is no Stark’s birthday without a party. There goes my sleep out of the window she thought.

She went home to see Pietro and Thompson cuddling while binge watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Her brother looked better than last night. He looked peaceful and rested.

“Hello guys. How was your day?”

“Woke up at mid-day and had lunch. Seeing friends since then.”

“I thought you would have divided into investigation” Wanda laughed.

“First got to restore my vibes, sis.”

“Dork” muttered Thompson under his breath. Only Pietro heard it and he shot a smile in his direction.

“You don’t have work today, Jack?”

“I- uh took a day off.”

“Then I take you’re still coming to Tony’s party” Wanda stated to her brother.

“You thought I was going to miss Stark’s party. Sometimes I get the feel you don’t even know me” he sighed dramatically.

The Maximoffs got ready for Tony’s birthday party. They arrived at the Stark tower and were guided to the party floor. The room was decorated in gold and red. Frills of gold satin ribbons was wound around the red pillars. Helium filled golden and red balloons floated near the ceiling. Waiters carrying trays of appetizers or drinks and made their way around the party. Pietro took a champagne from the tray. He sipped the liquid and let out a contented sign.

The twins made their way through the party talking to other guests. Wanda finally saw Tony, Natasha and Steve. She walked up to the attention of the party. She conveyed the birthday wishes and hugged him. After chatting for some time, Tony left to see other guests.

When the band started playing, many entered the dance floor. Steve and Natasha joined them. Wanda was sitting in the bar having a drink when Howard walked up to the bar. He noticed Wanda. He seemed uncertain of himself. He wanted to talk with her but wasn’t sure. He passed time sipping his drink. Finally, he made up his mind and turned to her.

“Uh.. want.. um want a dance?”

Wanda wished that she had stayed home. All day she had been avoiding Howard. She remembered the last incident. She had seen strange sights which she can’t explain. Since then she had maintained a distance from him. After the incident, she felt extremely drained and had weight in her heart. But she was a lot better now having spent some quality time with Steve and her brother. But she was afraid it would happen again. He was one of her close friends and it pained her distance herself. From the look on his face, she knew it hurt him too.

“I- I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Yeah... yeah I agree.”

They remained silent and continued sipping their drink. Howard was the one who broke the silence, again.

“Is it about the last night?”

Wanda nodded. After sometime she asked, "Who are they. The child and the woman?"

Wanda noticed that Howard's eyes had gotten moist. He was avoiding her eyes. He kept looking down at his drink and mumbled something which wasn't clear to her. Finally, he looked up at her.

"No one. They are no one" he said. Without saying anything further he walked away. Wanda looked at him go but didn't stop him.

The party rolled on. Wanda was feeling out of element so she stayed by the bar. Soon she was joined by Natasha, who also looked tired. Natasha pulled a bar stool and sat near Wanda. “Not joining the party?”

“Only thing I need is my sleep.”

Natasha laughed. “Tell me about it.”

“How’s the clinic?”

“It’s going great. But keeping it above water has always been a challenge.”

Wanda nodded sipping her alcohol.

“I’m leaving early. What about you?” asked Natasha.

Wanda looked around to notice only a handful of people were left. Her brother would no-way leave a party early. She told him that she is leaving. She and Natasha bid goodnight to others and left the Stark Tower.

The night wore on and only four people were left. Coulson and Tony were talking to each other. On the couch, Pietro was talking to Steve. Both of them were drinking.

"Old man, there is something I got to tell you" Pietro slurred.

"What is it kid?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I say it."

"Try me"

"That's what Wanda too said last night." he laughed. Suddenly his face straightened, "Where's Wanda?" He looked around.

“She left with Natasha.”

"Ohh yeah. I forgot. Anyway, about last night. I was in this bar with my buddy Thompson. I will introduce you to him sometime. Kind of a jerk but cute though” he smiled remembering Thompson. “Okay, we were driving through the city. That's when we a man screamed. We stopped the car and ran out. We saw this creature ripping the man apart. When it saw us, it ran towards me ready to attack. But Thompson had his gun and shot it three times. Bam. Bam. Bam. It then disappeared. More like turned to dust and mixed with the air” he blurted the whole story.

“Do you believe me?”

“I do kid. Now let's get you to bed.”

“See you believe me; my sister believes me but my S.O doesn't. He is all like. I'm Agent Grant Ward. I can solve this case by myself with my eyes closed while you take a day off" he imitated Ward and passed out on the couch.

Pietro woke up in the middle of the night. He heard some murmuring. His head was spinning and he can’t make out what is being said. He heard two people talking in hushed tones. After sometime, his head cleared a bit, he was able to make out what they said.

“We need to do something about the feral problem. It’s getting out of hand.”

“Call the council for an urgent meeting. We will come up with a sturdy plan. I’m tired of cleaning another’s mess”

“I’m talking about doing something right now. We thought that no humans saw the feral. But”

“He saw?”

A cold sweat started forming on Pietro’s body. They are talking about me Pietro thought.

“Are you sure, Steve?”

One of them is Steve. But how does he know that I saw the feral. Then it hit him that he had blabbered while drinking. He wanted to stay awake. He wanted to hear more but his alcohol muddled system didn’t allow him to. He tried to listen more but felt his eyes drooping. He dozed off.


	10. Broken Trust

The next day Pietro woke up with a heavy head. His head felt like it was being beaten with a hammer. He got up and looked around to realized that he had fallen asleep during the after party in Tony’s couch. He didn’t remember much of it except there was lot of alcohol. He strained his mind to bring back some memories but couldn’t. He just sat there thinking, when Steve called out.

“Morning kid.”

Pietro turned around. Steve was wearing a blue suit and matched it with a blue tie. He was dressed like he was heading out. Pietro looked at the time. Shit I’m late he thought. He had promised Thompson he will be early. His mind suddenly made the connections. Thompson. Feral attack. Alcohol. Steve. Natasha. He did hear Steve talking about him to Natasha. He thought some good might come out of it. Natasha was indeed a Level 6 agent. She can direct the case towards the right side but what if she is angry that he had blabbered.

“Steve, where's Natasha?”

“She left with Wanda last night.” 

“Oh.. yeah okay.” She was back here his mind screamed. Did she come back or is my head messed up?

“Get home safe, kid" said Steve as he walked out.

Pietro hurried form Stark Tower to his home. Throughout his ride home he kept thinking about last night. The more he thought the surer he was that it is Natasha. But he couldn’t make up the whole conversation between the two. He got ready and left to the base. When Pietro entered, the agents was eerily silent. The usual buzz of the day wasn't seen. Most of them worked silently. Some hushed conversations were happening here and there. Ward found him and asked him to meet with him and Thompson.

"I'm sorry for being late-"

"It doesn't matter sit down"

Pietro saw that Thompson, Khan and Keller were already in debriefing room. They were standing near the halo table. Even Thompson was missing his dick persona he thought. Is this about last night? His blabbering had landed him and Thompson in trouble he thought but why was Khan and Keller here.

"We got the forensic report. The teeth it belongs to a woman named Raina"

Pietro would have never believed what he heard if he hasn't seen the feral with his own eyes couple of days ago. He sat there dumb folded. The teeth which looked longer than human’s canine belonged to a woman. She has to be the feral. Something might have happened for her to change into a creature like that. What could possibly make a human change into that he thought.

"I talked with Agent Hand. She agreed that complete investigation has to be carried out. Agent Khan and Agent Keller will be joining us.”

Ward continued, “Four of you track down this woman. Find the reason behind the feral attack.”

The four men nodded and walked out. Khan and Keller went to lab to work with Dr. Benson. Pietro and Thompson searched for her latest activity.

“Suddenly, she has gone completely MIA” said Thompson seeing the computer screen.

“It’s near impossible for a commoner to escape detection for long.”

“Her activities before disappearance might give some clue.”

Pietro changed the algorithm and searched for her before the disappearance. “Everything seems normal. Caught up few stores and couple traffic cameras.”

“Let’s investigate further. I will go to her work place and you meet her family.”

Pietro and Thompson rushed out of the base. While Thompson went to Stark industries, Pietro went to meet Raina’s family. He enquired her friends and relatives trying to place her. But there was no trail. No clue to find out what happened to her. No one noticed anything out of place. It was as if she had vanished. Vanished. He through about the creature that tried to attack him. It vanished when Thompson shot at it. More like it dusted. If that is Raina then she is not a threat anymore he thought. He has to dig deeper. After investigating he caught up with Thompson for lunch.

“Any luck from your side?” he asked Thompson.

“None. I have been thinking, is Raina the feral we saw two days ago?”

“I thought the same thing. I came up nothing from my side. Something did change her into that thing. People just don’t transform like… like that.”

“We need to find out what caused the transformation and stop it before it happens to someone else”

Pietro had a feeling that this Raina woman wasn’t the root cause. Something kept nagging at the back of his brain and he couldn’t figure out what.

“Let’s meet Benson after lunch.”

When Pietro and Thompson returned to the base, they went straight to the lab to find Benson. He and Keller were discussing about the feral when they entered. The two joined the conversation.

Agent May entered the lab and she asked the three to follow her. When out in the corridor she spoke to Keller.

“Where is Agent Khan?”

“He is searching the archives.”

“Bring him to the briefing room” she said and kept walking. Thompson and Pietro followed her while Keller went in search of Khan. They entered the room to find Mace and Natasha standing there.

“Where are the others?” Mace asked.

“On the way.”

When the others entered May spoke, “We are reassigning the mission to Agent Romanoff. You four will be assisting me in smuggling case.”

“Weren’t Morse and Triplet working on that already?”

“They had to leave for another mission”

“When did they leave? What is the mission?”

“It’s classified. We are having lookout tonight” said May. Khan and Keller nodded in agreement.

“Why were we taken off the case?” argued Thompson.

“Romanoff is having more experience. So, Mace and Romanoff will be taking point” said May.

“I’m the same level as Agent Romanoff. And Mace is-”

“Director’s order. If you want talk to him”

Thompson was shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but Pietro signalled him to stop. Seeing that no one is responding May said, “End of the discussion.”

One by one, the agents filed out of the room. Pietro and Thompson were speechless. They walked out of the debriefing room.

“This is bullshit” swore Thompson.

“This could have been our breakthrough case. Now they want us to play hide and seek in the harbour.”

“Why didn’t you allow me to speak?”

“’Cause they won’t listen to us. We aren’t going to give up on this case.”

“We aren’t?”

“I don’t know about you Thompson but I ain’t” Pietro smiled cheekily.

“Count me in. I want to know what is really behind all this.”

…..

Pietro and Thompson hunted for clues and continued their search in the free time they got. They faced dead ends where ever they turned. To add to the top of that May wasn’t easily pleased. She was tough and determined. She worked them to bones in the smuggling case. The problem was so many sleeper cells were involved that they can’t find the head. May would stop at nothing except cutting of the head and they knew that. Pietro, Thompson and May spent most days near the harbour. But they didn’t see any suspicious activity.

One night, on his way home from harbour Pietro’s car broke down. Thompson hadn’t been posted field activity that day. He called the mechanic to tow his car and took the public transit. He was walking from the metro to his home when a man jumped from behind the dumpster with a knife. He slashed the knife in the air trying to get Pietro. But Pietro moved back to escape the attack. Pietro grabbed him and twisted his hand making him drop the knife. They punched at each other. Pietro’s training gave him the upper hand. He twisted the man’s hand behind his back till he winced in pain. The man reached for knife with his good hand and slashed Pietro on the side with it. Pietro jumped back to distance himself from further attack. The attacker took the advantage to free himself. Pietro kicked the knife out of his hand when the attacker approached him again. Having lost the advantage in the fight, the man started running. Pietro chased him but his bleeding slowed him down. A car came from around the corner, the man got in and the car disappeared into the night.

…..

Pietro was in the emergency ward. The nurse stitched him up and gave him medication. Wanda, Steve and Thompson came to visit him. He talked with his sister and reassured her that he was alright. Steve was concerned and asked Pietro about the attacker.

“I didn’t see him, properly” he lied.

“Say anything you noticed we can track him down.”

“I said I didn’t see properly” replied Pietro a bit irritated.

Steve apologized for pressing on. Pietro talked with Wanda and Thompson but ignored Steve. Wanda left to pay the bill. Steve followed her sensing the tension in the room. Thompson stayed behind as the other two left.

“I need to tell you something. The man who attacked me was Stark’s driver.”

“What? Are you sure?”

Pietro nodded. “Maybe he thought I wouldn’t notice him but I have seen him numerous times. When he escaped, he got in Stark’s car.” Pietro said the number on license plate and Thompson noted it down.

“I think Steve Rogers and Agent Romanoff might be involved too.”

“Woah woah. Stop there. We aren’t going to form conspiracy theory. Only the facts.”

“Okay. Listen to me. The night after we got attacked, I was at Stark’s party. I told Steve about it when I was drunk and then I passed out. When I woke up, I heard him telling it to Romanoff. The next day we were assigned to the case by Ward but when Romanoff intervened, we were re-assigned. There is literally no one working on feral problem. Romanoff can easily cover her trail.”

“Mace is there” pointed out Thompson.

Pietro frowned at him.

“I get what you’re saying. We will get to the bottom of this. Okay?”

“Fine. Nothing is going to stop me from going to the bottom of this.”

Thompson took Pietro’s hand and he held it tightly. “Promise me one thing. You will stay safe, okay?”

“I will” Pietro breathed. He looked at Thompson whose face was only inches from his. His eyes travelled to his lips. Thompson closed the gap between their lips. His lips felt warm against Pietro’s. The kiss was soft and slow. They broke apart after a long kiss.


	11. Troubled Waters

Natasha boarded the plane to Budapest. She took a month off to catch up with an old friend. She thought back of the time when they fought back to back. The feral problem had already risen before and they had stomped it out. Now too she was certain she can end it. He might have some clues about the complications in New York. Ans she knows he will have her back like always.

When Natasha left, the whole pressure of keeping the ferals under control, fell on Steve. A week has passed, Steve was breaking down under the pressure. The work was getting over-whelming. Somehow, he had managed to keep his head above water. He cancelled his birthday party. Instead he organised a simple dinner for just his friends. Pietro had mysteriously declined it. Natasha was still in Budapest. Coulson was out of town that week.

Wanda was getting ready for the Steve’s birthday dinner. Pietro was lunging in the couch flipping through channel in the TV.

“Do you really have to go?”

“Yeah” she sounded surprised that he even asked. She had noticed that something was off with her brother since the attack. She sat down next to him.

“What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing” he lied. But Wanda could clearly see through it.

“Pietro”

“It’s not safe Wand. That’s why I’m asking you to stay behind. Please understand me.”

“I get you. But this is Steve’s birthday. I have to go Pietro. I can promise I will be back as soon as possible”

He breathed out through his mouth bearing a defeated look on his face. “I will come too.”

“Few minutes ago, you didn’t want me to go but now you want to come along”

“Very much. Now I need to get ready” he smirked and went to his room.

The twins drove to Steve’s house. Steve’s face lit up when he saw Pietro. He hadn’t expected him to show up. Pietro smiled awkwardly and shook Steve’s hand. The three went into the living room where Shuri was waiting. Steve introduced them to each other. The three chatted but Pietro remained silent, observing the conversation.

After Howard and Tony came, they started dinner. Steve was thankful that Shuri and Wanda had come. They were the life of the small party. Shuri amazed everyone with her inventions and ideas. Soon everyone was having light-hearted fights over whose invention was the best.

After dinner, Howard approached Wanda. She was glad that he had finally talking to her like before. They beat around the brush and made some small talk before Howard finally brought up the uncomfortable situation.

“I’m sorry, Wand. I shouldn’t have ignored you.” He looked sincere as he looked her in the eyes.

Wanda gave a small smile. “I accept your apology. But I’m sorry you have been replaced by another friend.”

Howard made a gesture of clutching an invisible arrow sticking out of his heart. They laughed together. She got her friend back and she was happy that things were returning to normal.

…..

As the guests felt after the dinner, Steve got ready for the night hunt. He was grateful when Tony had stepped up to help him. But Tony was no soldier. He was a man who has never seen war than on media. He had long way to go before he could have the expertise of Nat but Steve had no other go. It’s Tony or fly solo. A friend watching his back is what he wanted at this moment. Even though this was no war, Steve knew it was leading one. A war was brewing and he could feel in his spine. He has to train Tony before it.

But now his concentrate was on the mission. They were searching the most affected area for any hiding ferals. Till now there was no luck. 

"Steve, there's something you got to- ugh ahh" 

Steve leaped into action. He snatched the feral which had jumped on Tony from behind. He ripped it’s arms in one swift motion. He then stomped the feral’s neck under his foot. It crumbled to dust. Tony stood there petrified.

"You aren't bitten right?"

Tony didn’t reply. He looked between Steve and the dusted feral.

"Tony" Steve pressed on. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you bitten?"

"No"

"Let's head back. This was a bad idea."

"No, I'm fine. Let's continue"

After making sure Tony was okay, they made their way into darker part of town. The second feral they encountered was few blocks away. Steve noticed it before it saw them. He used it as an advantage and sneaked up on it. The feral shrieked when it saw him. Steve stabbed its eyes with his blade then proceeded to behead it.

Steve was trying to catch his breath when Tony spoke. "You hear that?”

Steve's ears perked up, hearing the sound of growling and snarling. Both men stood back, waiting for the oncoming attack. Steve passed his blade to Tony. The first feral jumped from the rooftop on top of Steve. It was trying to scratch and bite him but he pulled it away. He broke the feral's neck with a sickening snap. It screamed as it withered away.

The second feral came charging at Tony. He waved the knife at the feral slashing across its chest. Three more ferals came forward from Steve's side. He saw Tony plunge the blade into the feral's heart killing it. He was content Tony was able to defend himself. The three ferals jumped on Steve at the same time. He held two in his hands and banged their heads together. Tony pulled the third feral away from Steve. It snarled at Tony charging at him. Steve finished off the two ferals and turned to Tony. Tony was backing up into the wall and the feral was gaining on him. Steve jumped on the feral's back and ripped his head from its body. 

Both men stood panting in the alleyway. Steve was fully covered with ash. Tony too didn't look so great either. They searched for ferals but they found only three. After finishing them off they decided to head back to The Stark Tower. Steve's got off the floor where he usually stays when he visits Tony. Tony made his way to the main floor.

After a shower they met in Tony's personal bar. Tony poured a drink in silence and slid it to Steve. Then he poured one for himself and sat next to Steve. Steve gave him a weak smile.

"So, this is what I got myself into?" Chucked Tony.

"Wishing for Natasha to be back soon. Are you?" Steve laughed

"God, yes."

Both men laughed and chatted through the night. Steve sensed Tony inching closer to him. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that they had already fooled around. This made Steve to make the next move. He placed his hand on Tony’s thighs. Tony turned to face Steve. He leaned in so close that they were breathing the same air. Steve captured Tony’s lips in his. Both men kissed each other with such intensity as if to devour each other. Soon they were tugging at each other’s shirts and pants to get the dress out of the way.

They consumed each other with pure carnal desire. The bliss, pleasure and pain washed over their body as they worshiped each other. The frustration of the night melted away as they reached climax in each other’s body.

Both were panting when they finished. Steve was the first to break away. He got up, dressed and left the Stark Tower. Tony curled up in his bed and drifted into sleep.


	12. Council of Five

When Natasha arrived after a month, the first thing Steve did was contact the Council of Five for an urgent meeting. He was determined to put an end over the feral attacks. Steve started his car and drove it through the streets of the city. He speeded up as the city outskirts was reached. The number of houses receded. Old factories and locked down warehouses dominated the scene. Steve took a turn into the dirt road. The path was so narrow and it had barely been used. As he drove further the path cleared up a bit. The path became wider and smoother. He came to a halt in front of his destination.

It was a temple and this has been their meeting spot for years. Steve got out of his car and walked to the steps of the building. As he climbed the stairs, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He casually turned to see if there was someone. But he couldn’t see anyone so he continued on. But he couldn’t shake of the feeling of being watched. He didn’t want to be late for the meeting so he decided to handle it later. He walked through those familiar corridors. The same path he had walked numerous times in his life. He remembered the first time he was here. He had been awestruck by the architecture and spent a lot of time looking at it.

The sound of Steve’s footsteps ricocheted through the almost empty building. He heard the urgent murmurs down the hall. He identified it was Tony and Rumlow. With each moment their voices were becoming louder. When he entered the room, he saw Natasha and Jiaying taking to each other in a corner. Tony and Rumlow were in the center of the room arguing. They fell silent when they noticed that Steve had arrived.

“Finally, the pretty boy decided to show up” spat Rumlow.

“Cut it off asshole” snapped Natasha before Steve could respond.

“Till now, I was getting chewed but no one thought to intervene. You know it hurts my feeling.”

Jiaying spoke up looking at everyone, “Shall we get started?”

Natasha spoke “I think you might know why we are meeting here today. It wouldn’t have taken long for you to notice the feral problem. Someone’s been turning people without the Council’s approval. And we need to find out who.”

“Ah, Natasha, don’t you think its over-reaction on your part?”

“People are getting doubt that it’s not an animal’s attack. If others find out about us, life in the city may not be the same.”

“I taught this council meeting was about something important. Not about some small feral problem. What harm is it going to cause?” smirked Rumlow.

Natasha spat back at Rumlow and soon an argument broke. Steve and Tony jumped into to support Natasha. Soon everyone was talking not paying any attention to what the other was saying. Only Natasha, Steve and Tony agreed with each other most of the time. But what was new Steve thought. This had been the situation since Tony had been elected into the council. He and Natasha backed Tony while Rumlow were totally against it. Rumlow was open in showing his distaste. Jiaying had her doubts but didn’t show it. Since then, the council has been fighting each other at every turn.

The fight went on for quite some time until Jiaying finally decided to break them up.

“In my experience, feral is not a small problem” Jiaying interrupted. She spoke calmly and there was no anger in her face. But her eyes shot daggers and Rumlow know better not to press more. Jiaying was the eldest of them all. He feared her. Everyone else respected her.

“It’s time for the Council to intervene. The feral attacks are increasing every week. For the past two months the cases have been three times that of last year. I think the Council is being far more lenient than it has been in the past.”

“I think each Clan leader will investigate members of another clan” Steve suggested.

Jiaying agreed. “Tomorrow we will start the investigation. There will be patrols from each Clan to reduce the feral population. Anyone who is involved in this, will be punished by ‘Sol mortem.’ End of discussion.”

As soon the meeting ended, Rumlow scurried like rat deserting a sinking ship. Jiaying promised to initiate with the investigation before walking out. Only the three of them were left. Steve and Tony noticed that Natasha had a troubled look on her face. There was concern etched all over it.

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine” she said blankly but her voice softened a bit. She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. she said blankly. Steve patted her shoulders in comfort. The group exited the temple.

Steve was the last one to leave. He got in his car and turned the ignition on. Steve pressed the gas pedal and his car rolled through the dirt road. He was too preoccupied to notice the surrounding around him. But his instinct warned him that he was being watched again.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, surrounding the temple, laid a man. He was watching the Council members come and go. His comms was tapped into the listening device placed inside the temple. After Steve left, the man got out of his hiding place and left the area. He disappeared into the darkness. His pet falcon flew above his head, following him.


	13. Psychic connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter which set ups the climax of the story is here. From here on the whole story takes place in just two nights!! I hope you enjoy it!

Pietro had the best view of the harbour from the building’s terrace. He laid low, looking at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. A car arrived at the harbour. Pietro recognised the license plate. It belonged to Stark Industries. Obadiah Stane stepped out of the car and he walked to a man who was already overlooking the task. Pietro saw that they were talking but he was far away to hear anything they said.

"Wish we were able to listen to them talk. They look like the bigshots. They may slip their identities." Thompson’s voice came through the com.

"The bald one is Obadiah Stane. He works for Tony Stark" replied Pietro.

"Privilege of attending Stark’s parties"

"Will you both shut up and concentrate on the matter in hand?" May’s voice cut them off.

Pietro again looked into the binoculars, focusing on Stane. He walked back to his car and got in. Pietro got up from his hiding spot.

“I’m going to trail him” he said as he sprinted to his car.

“Agent Maximoff, stay down” May said firmly into her com. Pietro switched it off and got in the car. As Stane drove away from the harbour, Pietro followed him at a distance.

May can’t leave her post now and at the same time she can’t let the Pietro follow a risky lead alone. She swore as she dialled Natasha’s number.

…..

Steve and Natasha were getting ready for their night hunt in Steve’s office. Steve took a couple of Howard’s latest inventions and pocketed it. They got out of his office and stepped into the elevator. Natasha pressed the button and turned to look at Steve, “So, I heard you and Stark have been hunting while I was gone?” she smirked. “How was the hunt?” she asked raising her an eyebrow.

Steve stared at her with eyes wide.

“Don’t look so surprised pretty boy. Both of your auras scream you had sex.”

“I would rather jump from a plane without parachute than talk about my sex life.”

Natasha laughed. She got into the car and started the engine.

“Shit, I forgot my phone in your office” she said. After a moment she added, “Never mind.”

She set off into the night city. They searched the deserted streets for ferals. The night was silent allowing them to hear every small sound. Natasha stopped the car and stepped out. Steve followed her. They analysed the area for any lurking feral. They found a group of seven roaming few blocks away. The ferals were no match to them. They finished them off within few minutes and drove to another part of the city.

There were near Staten Island when they heard a woman scream. Natasha pressed down on the break and opened the door. She got out and ran in the direction of the scream. Steve followed her. He saw a woman was being chased by feral. He jumped in-between the feral and the woman. He stabbed the feral through its heart, turning it to dust. He turned around and saw Natasha trying to calm the woman. He walked up to them. But seeing him approach, the woman backed away scared. Steve stopped advancing and apologised. “Sorry, didn’t mean to alarm you.”

Once she became calm, they drove her to her apartment.

…..

Pietro followed Stane in his car. Pietro felt like Stane drove through the city aimlessly. He could not work out the destination of Stane. Suddenly, Stane stopped the car and got out. Pietro checked for his gun in his shoulder strap and got out. He maintained his distance from Stane. When Stane turned into a dark alley, Pietro took out his gun and followed him. As he stepped into the alley, he pointed his gun straight ahead. There was nothing but an empty wall. It seemed to be mocking at Pietro. The man who had walked into the alley few seconds before had vanished. Pietro was confused. Where did he go, he thought as he advanced down the alley. Suddenly hair in the back of Pietro’s neck stood up. His instinct screamed at him to leave. He turned and a figure jumped in front of him from the top of building. It was Stane.

He had a malicious glint in his eyes and his pupils shone blood red. He smiled at Pietro revealing his sharp fangs as they slowly descended. Pietro fired his gun. The bullet managed to hit Stane in his chest but it apparently had no effect on him. He staggered back a bit but still stood his ground. Pietro shot repeatedly, emptying the whole round into him.

Stane growled. “This isn’t going to stop me, boy.”

Pietro ducked in-between the gap between Stane and the wall and ran for his life. He dashed out of the alley towards his car. Stane followed him. Pietro got in his car and started it. He pressed on the gas but his car didn’t move. He turned to see Stane holding the car.

“Fuck”

Pietro turned on his electronic batch to life and dropped in his location asking for backup. He wasn’t sure anyone can help him now. Stane was too close. He ripped the door and dragged Pietro out by his neck. Pietro struggled as Stane choked him. It is too late he thought.

…..

Wanda woke up with a jerk. She looked around her. It took her sometime to realise that she was in the couch of Howard’s lab. She saw Howard and Coulson looking her concerned. They might have noticed when she woke up.

“I’m fine” she said. But her voice gave her away.

Howard sat near her and held her hand. The awkwardness was there when they started talking again but they worked it out. Now they were like before, working and joking around together. She had come to his lab to escape the loneliness of her home. Pietro was never home most of the time and it felt off without him so she spent her time in Howard’s lab chatting with him while getting her work done. Coulson came in to ask for help from Howard. While they were talking, Wanda had fell asleep on the couch. And she had woke up due the terrible dream.

Howard sat near her holding her arm. Coulson brought her some water. She accepted it with a thanks. Howard looked her, “Bad dream?”

She nodded. “It felt very real.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, it’s not much. Pietro was in danger. I freaked out and got up.”

Coulson’s phone rang cutting off Wanda. Coulson excused himself as he attended the call. Wanda was vaguely able to hear what the person on other side of line was talking. She heard her brother’s name and her ears perked up. Her mind connected the dots. Coulson hung up the phone and looked at the them.

“I have to leave. I need to attend to certain issue.”

“Wait. Is it concerning Pietro?”

“How- no”

“I heard his name. Is he in danger?”

“It’s nothing.” Coulson walked away.

“I’m coming with you” she said as she tagged along with him. Howard was confused but followed them out of the lab.

“Wanda, listen to me. This isn’t a joke. You stay here. It’s not safe for you come along.” he said stepping into the elevator.

“What is happening?” asked Howard.

“It’s classified” said Coulson as he stepped into the elevator.

“I am sure it concerns Pietro. I want to know what this is about.” Wanda said. She slid into the elevator before it closed and Howard followed her promptly.

“Is he in danger because of Stane?”

Coulson froze but he maintained a straight face as he turned to her.

“I saw it. In my dream. He is in Staten Island” she stated before Coulson could get out the question.

The three stepped out of the elevator and ran towards the car.

“Howard, stay here.”

“No way. I’m coming with you.”

“No time for discussion. Get in the car, both of you.”

“Can we reach there in time?” Wanda asked.

“Don’t underestimate Lola” His eyes had a small sparkle as he mentioned his car.

…..

Natasha pulled the car over. She took couple bottles of beer from the cooler in the back seat.

“It’s too early in the hunt to start drinking.”

“I don’t care” she simply said. She opened the bottle and took a sip.

“Nat, you know something. Since your trip to Budapest you aren’t acting like yourself. Anything you want to tell me?”

Natasha sipped her drink. She closed her eyes and let the bitter drink wash down her throat. They sat in silence for some time. Natasha looked at Steve. She took her bag from the back seat and handed a folder to Steve.

“Tony is being framed-”

Natasha's electronic badge in her pocket beeped interrupting her. She fished it out; saw the location coordinates and an ask for backup. She noticed that she was the only one near the location.

“What do you mean?”

“Later” she said as she turned the ignition. The car came to life. She pressed down on the gas pedal and sped off down the road towards the location.


	14. The Good, The Bad and The Rebel

Pietro struggled against the hold of Stane who was surprising strong. It is too late Pietro. That was second time in his life Pietro was ready for the inevitable. He thought he was going to die. His eyes blurred and everything looked cloudy. He was losing control over his body. Suddenly, he felt air rush into his lungs. He dropped to his knees coughing as he took huge gulps of air.

He saw a man attacking Stane. Pietro wasn’t sure where the man came from. The new comer was an amazing fighter; he ducked every punches and attacks thrown at him. He was able to hold his ground against Stane with his one goof arm Though Pietro was sure this man wasn’t hum he was awestruck by his fighting skills. Pietro hid behind his car and watched the on-going fight. Stane lifted the other man and threw him across the road who did a flip in the air and landed on his legs. The man growled back at Stane revealing his sharp canine. Pietro wondered what the fuck is happening there. A car turned the corner and drove towards the scene with high speed. Pietro felt a relief as he noticed that it was Natasha’s car.

The car came to a stop near them and Natasha and Steve stepped out. When she bared her teeth, he was filled with a mixture of shock, relief and fear. Fuck, they all are vampire he thought to himself.

“Fuck, I am gonna die in twilight” he muttered

Natasha leaped over the roof of Pietro’s car and landed on the other side. Steve’s eyes fell on the man fighting Stane.

“Bucky?” he breathed. The man turned at the mention of his name. He hasn’t been called that for almost eighty years. Stane used this opportunity to free himself from Bucky and ran into the night. Natasha was hot on his heels. Another car came into the street and stopped near Pietro’s. Pietro turned to see Wanda, stepping out. He ran towards the car and hugged her. The twins braced each other tightly.

“We should get you out of here” urged Wanda

“I don’t think we can” said Coulson

Wanda and Pietro looked around and saw shadows lurking in the dark. The three of them stood close to each other.

“Our only chance of survival is them” Coulson pointed out the two men who were still shouting angrily at each other. Wanda looked up to see Steve arguing with another man. He felt familiar. She had seen him before she thought. He was the man with red eyes who came in her dream. Once the thought hit her, she noticed all the familiar features. The long hair was tucked behind his ears. He was missing one arm elbow down. She wasn’t able to see his eyes in the street light but was sure the pupils were red.

Wanda called out to them but her words fell on deaf ears. They were preoccupied with themselves. So, she physically separated them to warn them about the impending danger. The contact pulled her into new vision. It happening again she though. She felt the surrounding dissociating around her. Everything blurred. It became dark; then the light came again. But she wasn’t in the road anymore. She was standing in an old house. She looked around desperately to find out where she is but got no clue. The only other person in the room was the new man she saw moments before.

The man was sitting in the sofa of his living room. He was different. He had shorter hair and had soft features. Whatever misfortune that resulted in him losing his arm hasn’t happened yet. Early morning light filled the room. He was having a mail in his hand. His face suggested that the mail has brought bad news. He set the letter on the table and Wanda inched closer. She read the name ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ on the envelope. He leaned back on the sofa and had his eyes closed.

Wanda looked at the small framed photo on the lampstand. She took a closer look. It was a photo of Steve with this other man. In scrawny handwriting it was written ‘Steve loves Bucky’.

Wanda noticed that Bucky got up and walked to the kitchen. She followed him. He set up a simple breakfast for two on the table.

"Morning handsome" Bucky heard a sleepy voice. Bucky turned around to see Steve standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He was half naked. Bucky eyes travelled down from Steve's face to his crotch taking it all in. Steve was enjoying the attention from his lover. He smiled giddily and walked to Bucky.

"Do you know what it does me when you roam around the house like this Rogers?" He voice was lower than he had intended. Wanda felt heat rising in her face due to embarrassment. She thought this is something private and she shouldn’t be here. She tried closing her eyes tight but it helped her in no way. She could still feel their happiness, love and tension around her.

Steve smirked and inched closer. He placed his hands on his lover's neck and gently pulled him for a kiss. Their lips moved in sync. They kissed very slowly. Bucky slightly bit the lower lip of Steve and prodded his lips with his tongue. Steve pulled back and sighed. He rested his forehead on Bucky's and looked into his eyes. That's when it dawned on Bucky.

"I saw the drafting letter" breathed Steve.

"Steve, I..."

"Shhh, my love. You don't have to explain anything. I understand."

"You do?"

Steve nodded. "Take me" he simply said

Wanda closed her eyes again and concentrated to get out. She respected Steve and this felt wrong. She had no idea what these visions were but it felt wrong poking around other’s space. The room around her blurred. The feelings changed. Sadness hung in the air. Even before Wanda opened her eyes, she knew a tragic scene was unfolding. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the living room. Bucky and Steve were standing facing each other. Bucky was in his army uniform and his suitcase was packed. Steve was the first to break down crying. Both men held each other tightly and cried into each other's shoulders'. 

"I am with you till---"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Steve" Bucky cut him off softly. He planted his lips harshly on Steve's kissing him. Steve returned the kiss. The kiss conveyed the unspoken words. There was pain, sadness and love. Bucky was the first to break the kiss. They placed their foreheads together and stood there in silence breathing each other's air. Bucky said a small bye and walked to the door. He didn’t turn back. He simply opened it and left.

Wanda could feel their sadness like her own. She was consumed by the grief. The room started blurring again. Suddenly she was back in the street. She heard screams and shouts around her but couldn’t register it. The ground below her feet wobbled and her leg gave way. Before she hit the ground, she left an arm catch her. The emotions have been too much and she felt herself drained.

Steve stared at Bucky not knowing what to speak. Seeing Bucky alive was itself a shock to him. Not only had he seen his childhood best friend and lover again, he had revisited his buried memories. He looked at Bucky who also looked shocked. But Steve can’t understand how it happened. He heard his name being called. He turned to see Coulson calling for help. He was surrounded by Rumlow’s thugs and they were advancing menacingly. Then Steve noticed a figure lying near Coulson’s feet, covered in blood. A lump formed in his throat as he realised that it was Pietro.

“I will look after her, you go” shouted Howard running towards them.

Steve sprang into action. He detached the near-by car’s door and threw it at the two vampires who were near to Pietro and Coulson. Coulson ducked down at the sudden impact. The rest of the vampires growled menacingly and ran towards Steve. He caught the first one and lifted him above his shoulder and threw at the other two. He leaped in front of Pietro and took the car’s door to use as a shield.

Bucky turned right hearing a small growl. A vampire was advancing towards him with a stake in her hand. She ran towards him stake raised; ready to attack. Bucky dodged the attacks. He caught her hand and twisted it making her drop the stake. He kicked the vampire in her stomach. He picked up the stake and stabbed her through her heart making her dust away.

Steve saw three vampires advancing. He stood his ground and let them bring the fight to him. The first one came for his neck. He caught her by her torso and slammed her into the other two. He kicked another one in his stomach. A thug jumped on his back and plunged his claws into him. He caught his neck and snapped it in one fluid motion. Two of them caught his hands and another ran towards him with a stake in her hand. Steve bend down and used his momentum to bring the two vampires to the ground. He pulled out two staked from his belt and plunged one into each vampire’s chest.

Bucky caught the one who was running towards Steve by his neck and threw the vampire to the ground. Bucky took a stake out his belt and ran at the oncoming vampires. He slashed them through their chest.

Steve picked up the car door. He used it as a shield as he barged at a group of vampires. He used his strength to send them to the ground. They were no match to his speed and strength. He finished them off by ripping their heads.

The two soldiers turned the tide of the battle. The few remaining vampires fled the scene. Steve then turned to see Pietro lying in the ground. He had lost so much blood that there was no way he would survive the ride to the hospital thought Steve.


	15. Rebirth

Steve looked at the dying kid in front of him. Coulson desperately tried to stop the blood loss. He had reduced it but couldn't do anything to stop it. He looked expectantly at Steve.

"Mr. Rogers you have got to do it. Now."

Steve didn't respond anything he was staring blankly, at scene in front of him. Wanda was hugging Pietro; her tears ran down on her face and fell on him; mixing with his blood. Pietro with his last strength held her hand. Bucky was standing there not knowing what to do. 

When Steve didn't respond Coulson pressed, "Now is not the time to think of the consequences. We are already at war and all we can do is save enough lives."

Steve’s fangs descended and he bit into his forearm drawing blood. He proceeded to press his hand against Pietro's mouth making him consume it. After few moments he pulled his arm away. He licked two fingertips and placed it in the fang bite. The wound healed instantly. He looked at Pietro waiting for him to recover. The loss of blood had been so much that vampire blood didn't kick in.

Pietro smiled weakly at Steve while he asked, "So you're a vampire?” His voice was strained and his breathing was ragged.

"Yes kid." Steve said, looking worried.

"Cool" grinned the kid who was in his dead bed. He turned to Wanda, "Hey Wand, it's going to be okay. Stay strong."

"No, no, no, this can’t happen" she cried.

Bucky and Coulson walked few paces away not being able to look the unfolding scene. Steve gently rubbed Wanda’s shoulder and followed them, giving the siblings some alone time.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Pietro could feel his eyes blurring. This is how it feels he thought. This is the end.

"You're the best brother in the world."

Pietro smiled but suddenly his face contorted.

"Pietro!!! What's happening? Please stay with me."

Pietro heard his sister’s voice but he couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. It was suddenly too loud for his ears. His mind was focused on every cell of his body. He felt them altering and it overwhelmed his senses. The weird sensation spread through his body consuming every part. His ears perked up. He could hear his own heartbeat and it was growing louder every moment. His heart pounded against his chest and the blood gushed to every inch of his body. Unknown to him his hold on Wanda’s hand strengthened. He opened his eyes and closed it instantly. The intensity of the street lights burned his cornea. A part of him was happy that it was dark. That it was night. His throat dried and his tongue felt like sandpaper against his mouth. His mind had a single thought. Blood.

Wanda tried to wrench herself free but it was no use. She called out to Steve. In an instant, Steve was by her side. Pietro, who was lying on the ground bleeding to death moments ago sat up. His pupils gleamed blood red. Steve pushed Wanda out of the way putting himself between her and Pietro.

Pietro desperately turned from side to side taking in the surrounding. His eyes zeroed in on Coulson who was standing exposed. He bared his teeth and advanced at him but Bucky stepped in front of Coulson entering a fighting stance.

"Don't make me hurt you kid" warned Bucky.

Pietro was so consumed by his blood thirst; he paid no heed to Bucky's words. He charged towards Bucky, baring his teeth. Bucky caught the new vampire and pinned his arms behind his back. He hooked his foot in Pietro’s knees and pushed him to the ground. Still holding Pietro’s arm behind his back he knelt on Pietro’s back and pressed him to the ground. Pietro tried to escape the hold but Bucky was stronger than him.

"Don't fight us. We are here to help you"

"I need blood" he growled. He vainly tried to escape from Bucky's hold.

Steve fished out a metal band and a muzzle from his jeans pocket.

"It's time to put Howard's invention under test" he said as he tapped the muzzle on Pietro’s mouth. He and Bucky held Pietro and pressed the band in Pietro’s wrist. It wound around his wrists forming a cuff.

"Will it hold?" Bucky asked.

"It has to."

“Guys, this place is hotspot for trouble” stated Coulson looking around.

Everyone noticed that they had been surrounded by vampires. They were hiding in the shadows looking for an opportunity to attack. Easily they could add up to be fifty and still many were joining them. Coulson ran to his car and got in behind the wheel.

“Get in the car” he shouted urgently. Without thinking Steve grabbed Pietro and dumped him in the hood of Natasha’s car.

“Sorry kid” he said as he closed the trunk. Wanda protested but Steve cut her, “No time for discussion.” Coulson started the car and Wanda joined him. Steve and the others got in Natasha’s car. Both the cars sped into the night. Some vampires trailed it but gave up after a distance.

Steve was behind the wheel and Bucky was riding shotgun. Howard who was sitting the back had a smug look on his face.

“Awkward” he muttered under his breath. They turned to frown at Howard but their eyes met midway. Time froze as they stared into each other’s eyes not knowing what to say. Steve eyes looked pleading as it was filled was sorrow not knowing why Bucky was angry with him. But Bucky’s was opposite. He was cold steel look as his eyes pierced Steve’s. They broke off the sound of Howard clearing his throat.

“Damn. It’s hot in here” Howard chuckled. Steve gripped the steering tight, ignoring him.

“You’re thinking of throwing me out, aren’t you?” prodded Howard.

“I thought you wouldn’t know” Steve shot back his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The whole ride was awkward silence accurate to Howard’s prediction.


	16. Night of the lost ones

Once they reached the Rogers Innovative, other than Bucky everyone made their way to Steve’s office. Bucky had no intention of spending another minute with these people but he knew he had to sort some things out. Hesitantly he followed the others as Steve got Pietro out of the trunk. By the look of Pietro, Steve understood he was pissed off. His pupils were darker than before. He tried to escape from Steve’s grip but Steve held on tightly.

“Hey kid. Listen to me.” But Pietro paid no attention to his words. “Pietro, listen to me” Steve called him again making Pietro look at him.

“I understand that it’s difficult but you need to fight the urge. Okay?”

Pietro looked unsure so Steve continued, “It will be okay soon, kid. Just come with me.”

Pietro nodded.

Steve led him to the back of the building. Steve opened a concealed door behind the staircase and led Pietro inside. The room was spacious and cosy. It had a freezer in one corner. Two sofas and a table were placed in the center of the room. At the back a small elevator was there.

“So, you’re really old. Do you get senior discount?” Pietro laughed

“Don’t get too cocky, kid. You will be part of the club pretty soon.”

“How old are you?”

“Pushing 80”

Steve grabbed two packets of blood from the freezer and gave it to Pietro. Pietro looked uncertain. There was an urge in his brain to drink from a live being. Steve sensed the doubt in Pietro’s head.

“Have this now. Once you get control of yourself, you can have from volunteers.”

“Volunteers?” Pietro raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. We don’t have to kill unnecessarily. Moreover, it is steady supply rather than hunting on the streets.”

“Oh, the Cullens” Pietro commented as he drove his teeth through the plastic bag and drained it up in no time. He had never before thought blood would taste good. The metallic taste clung to his tongue. He drank the two packets as if they were a pack of juice. Once his appetite was taken care of, he was ashamed of how he acted before. He had wanted to attack his sister and Coulson. He reminded himself that he should apologise to them.

While Pietro was drinking the blood, Steve took a small vial from the hidden locker inside the freezer. He poured it into the glass and mixed it with blood. He handed it to Pietro.

“This will stop you from going feral, kid.”

“I will turn into one of those?”

“Only if you don’t consume this.”

Pietro took a large gulp from the glass. The drink burnt Pietro's throat as he swallowed. It had pungent odour and the fumes got in his nose. But Steve kept pushing him to drink it fully so Pietro did. After sometime the burning reduced and Pietro was able to breathe normally.

…..

Wanda was sitting on the sofa near the window. She laid back and gazed at the ceiling. Coulson sat in one of the chairs in front of Steve's desk. He was typing on his phone. Bucky was standing on the opposite side of the room, frowning at her. She knew why he kept looking at her. Once the adrenaline of the fight had settled her mind wandered to the memory of Steve and Bucky she saw. She knew that Bucky was too thinking the same. His face was set like a stone and his eyes bore holes in her skull. She was already feeling drained after that vision and Bucky’s staring didn't help. She snapped, "Can you stop looking at me? It's creepy."

Bucky scoffed. "So, this is creepy? Did you forget what you did back in the street?"

"I didn't do anything. I have no idea what happened" she defended herself.

"It doesn't change the fact that you invaded my mind. You looked into my memories. What are you?"

"Ha! You are asking what I am when you're some blood sucking leech running around the city."

"Reality check, your brother is also one of the blood sucking leeches now."

"Enough" shouted Coulson. "If you can't have a civil conversation then don't have one."

Wanda left the room and went her way to her office. She needed to be alone. Even though Bucky was being rude to her what he said was true. She is weird and her brother is a vampire. They were just normal people living their life in one of the busiest cities but everything changed now. She had never expected that the city has a whole new society living in the shadows. She knew what her brother is but she didn’t know about herself. Bucky’s words kept running in her head again and again. He said I saw his memories. When it happened with Howard, she didn’t know what to think of it. Now she connected the dots. What she had seen in his lab was his memories. Then it hit her; Howard is a vampire.

…..

Bucky was furious at Steve. Sensing the tension in the room when Steve entered, Coulson had slipped away. Both men shouted at each other. Steve supported Wanda, while Bucky felt she had invaded his personal space.

"She is just a kid, Bucky. She too didn't know what she was doing. She is as shocked as us."

"I can't understand why you're supporting her, Steve. You know what I don't want to understand. You can be okay with someone playing with your mind but I'm not."

"She wasn't playing with our minds. She didn't trick us. The memory that we saw was real and she somehow invoked it"

"She didn't just invoke it she saw it. Not only that she reminded me of the memory that I had long wanted to forget."

"This isn't about her, is it?" Steve's voiced had softened and it was barely a whisper.

"It never was" stated Bucky. He walked out of the door again and didn’t look back. He got in the elevator and went to ground floor. When he crossed the lobby, his eyes fell on the black granite placed in the corner. The inscription, ‘In the loving memory of James Buchanan Barnes’ caught his eyes on his way out.


	17. White wolf

James Buchannan Barnes remembered the day he had died and reborn like it was yesterday. It wasn’t a day one would forget. He was lying on the snow waiting for his inevitable death. His bones were broken and hypothermia was setting in. Blood pooled around his left arm but the ice froze the bleeding soon. But all he could think of was Steve not coming to save him. As time passed, he became weary and angry. A hooded figure approaching him and he thought it was a Good Samaritan. He was the one who changed Bucky into a vampire; fed him a burning liquid before leaving. Bucky didn’t have much say in it. The vampire thought he was saving his life but Bucky felt it was a curse of the devil. He roamed the forests keeping away from human settlements.

When the war ended, he returned to America. But the council was already formed and they killed every other vampire not belonging to any clan. Bucky went into hiding to save himself. He met others just like himself, hiding from the council. They formed a group and helped each other. But no one could help when one turned into a feral. They had to kill them. Bucky hated that part. The solution came to him in the form of Hank Pym. A young man approached him one day. He didn’t say much about himself. He said he just wanted to help and gave them the ‘Draught of Frost Blood.’ Bucky is grateful for him to this day.

As they met more and more vampires outside the clan, in the hiding, they started calling themselves clan-less. They moved away from the council and built a safe home for themselves. The Draught which originally Pym gave wasn’t enough. Bucky contacted him. He agreed to make the clan-less an antidote derived from the draught. The clan-less along with Pym moved outside New York.

For the council, the name White Wolf is a ghost story. His name has been in the wind for really long time but no one knew even if he existed. He was a legendary story said over a bottle of drink. The truth is most of the stories are real and they circulated around the man James Buchanan Barnes. When he got the second chance in life, it took him some time to find footing but he soon rose to be the clan-less’ leader. He felt it was his job to lead that diverse group.

…..

**A year ago (The day before Wanda’s interview)**

Bucky and Sam were distributing blood to the group which they had got from blood bank. He heard someone running towards him and turned to see that it was Hope. She signalled Bucky that she wanted to speak privately.

Once they were out of ear shot from others Hope filled Bucky on what happened. “There’s this boy who is waiting to see you. He seems to be around 15-16 years. He says that Stark sent him here because he knew you would protect him. He came all the way here from New York. He claims to be alone but I do have my suspicions. He is specifically asking you by your name, James.”

“Let go and see him” Bucky said walking toward the hallway leading to entrance.

He walked through the small opening in the alcove. It led to a small room where Scott was talking to a young boy. The boy tensed seeing Bucky enter the room. Scott placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The boy was cleanly dressed but had dark circles underneath and looked tired. His eyes were of normal colour and his teeth were drawn back. He was safe for now. There was no symptom of him changing into a feral till now. And the boy was scared out of his shit, that Bucky knew for sure.

Bucky’s eyes soften as he approaches him. He raised his hand in a gesture to show that he meant no harm. He asked him softly, “Who are you, kid? How did you come here? Who sent you?”

“Mr. Barnes, sir… I… Mr. Barnes” the boy stammered.

“Calm down. We will not harm you kid. Just tell us so we can help you out.”

“Mr. Stark sent me. He said that I will be safe with you and New York is not safe for me. He told me how to find you.”

“Howard Stark sent you?”

“No. Tony Stark” the kid stated. “He said that I had to leave New York for my own safety. I don’t why he said that. He said something about council and everything.”

“Did you come alone?”

The kid stood silently for some time weighing his options. Then he said, “No, Giyera drove me. He helped me find you. I swear he left”

“You both continue your post” he said to Hope and Scott. “And you kid, come with me” he said pointing to the kid. Bucky walked out of the room into the long hallway.

“What’s your name?”

“Peter Parker, sir”

“No need to call me sir, Peter. Just Bu- James is fine”

Peter nodded. Bucky continued, “So, what happened? When did it happen? Give me the full story.”

After hearing Peter’s story Bucky was furious. He wanted to rip every council member’s head. He was visibly trembling with anger. This a 15-year-old boy he thought. How could Tony just leave him to fend for himself. He could easily change into a feral. He sent him away as if it wasn’t his responsibility. He was angry with every other clan leader who had turned blind eye to the problems of clan-less. They and their age-old principles trampled everyone and crushed them out. This has gone too far now he thought. He has to put an end to it.

Bucky called Sam. “Take him to Hank for the antidote and then show him his bunker. And Sam, we have a meeting.” Sam nodded and left with Peter.

Bucky called for a meeting. He, Scott, Hope and Lincoln were waiting for Sam. An argument had already broken out. Bucky saw Sam silently entering the room. He leaned against the wall and listened to the ongoing discussion.

“Do we need to kill the council members? That does sound extreme” said Hope.

“We didn’t start the war. They did. We have to fight back. They don’t ever care about our existence” retorted Lincoln.

“I am with Hope on this one. I am sure there will be a peaceful way to solve” said Scott.

“What’s your opinion Sam?” asked Bucky. “You’re the only one who has been silent since the beginning of meeting”

“I’m worried. There is no way we can defeat the Council by ourselves. They are much more powerful than us. Natasha and Jiaying are thousands of years old. We won’t even stand a chance, man. We need a plan. A plan they won’t see coming.”

“We will divide them and take them out” suggested Lincoln.

“Just for the record I’m totally not abord on this. There has to be a better way. We could demand a meeting. We can demand a seat in the council. A good deal.”

“You don’t understand Hope” said Lincoln through gritted teeth. “They will kill us without blinking an eye. I believe you didn’t forget what happened to Ashley. They killed her without mercy for no fault of her own” he snapped.

“James, you need to reconsider this. We can’t stoop to their level” Scott tried to reason with him.

“Hope and Scott, you both can stay out of the fight if you want. But we are going to fight them. We have to draw them out and bring them to justice.”

Bucky walked out of the meeting and gathered the rest of the clan-less. “We are bringing down the council. The time has come for us. We will be free soon.”

The crowd roared in unison. Everyone made noise to show their support for Bucky. They started chanting the two words over and over again.

“WHITE WOLF. WHITE WOLF. WHITE WOLF”

The whole hall was echoed with the sound of the clan-less.

The same night clan-less decided to return to New York. They moved in huge mass in the night and took cover in the day. After a long journey they arrived in the city. For long, they have been trampled by the council and they were determined to change it. They were ready to claim back their power and their rights and their freedom.


	18. Is this the real life?

**Present time**

Wanda walked out of her office. She needed to talk with her brother. When she went out to the corridor, we saw Pietro near the vending machine. He was already munching on an energy bar and was on the act of acquiring his next.

“Pietro” she called softly.

He turned around to his sister’s voice. Even though she spoke in a normal tone, his ears felt it was too loud. His face broke into a grin and he opened his arms to an inviting hug. She rushed to him and enclosed him in a tight hug.

“How are you feeling?”

“Great” he beamed. “Different but good different.” He laughed. Her eyes watered with happiness. The thought that she had almost lost him struck her and she held him tightly.

“How are you doing, Wand?”

She looked at him for a moment before answering. “Weird. I need to tell you something.” She filled him on what happened earlier that night. She also told him about Howard. He had a puzzled look on his face but didn’t judged her.

“You don’t have to feel guilty, sis.” His voice was soft.

“I am trying. But I feel I violated their privacy.”

“Don’t worry. We will work out everything like we always do. Maybe Steve might know something about this.”

She nodded. “Why are you guys out here?” she asked him indicating to Coulson and Howard loitering around.

“Old couples quarrel” Howard grinned like an idiot.

“Let’s go on check on Steve.”

The twins made their way to Steve’s office. The office door was open and only Steve was sitting on the sofa. There was so sign of Bucky. Wanda slowly walked to Steve and rested her hand on his shoulder grabbing his attention. He looked at her with sad eyes. The twins settled next to Steve and comforted him.

“How are you holding up?”

“I will be fine. By living this long, one thing I have learnt that dwelling on what might have been, it’s no way to live.”

Wanda gave a sad smile and patted his shoulders.

“How are you, kid?”

“My life is a mess. I don’t even know what is happening to me.”

“Hey” he said softly, “I might have a clue of what you’re experiencing. Once we are done with this situation, we can deal with it” he promised.

“Thanks... I want you to know I didn’t intend to see your... your memories.”

“I know. I’m not angry at you, kid” he smiled. Wanda returned his smile.

After some time, Coulson and Howard came to Steve’s office. After everyone settled in, Steve was the first to break the silence. “I think everyone has many questions they need answers. We have to talk to sort it out.” Steve turned to Coulson, “How long have you know I was a vampire?”

Coulson had a small twinkle. Wanda wondered how his eyes held the light even after the incidents that happened an hour ago. He started, “I have known it since I started working here. To say the truth, I am undercover here. I am Phillip J Coulson, Director of S.T.A.K.E. We deal with extraordinary and inexplicable threats.” He added with an apologetic smile, “I think I have raised more questions than the ones I have cleared.”

“What the fuck? Fury is the director” blurted out Pietro.

“That’s just the big picture. Many people forget to look at small picture actually. Director Fury handed the assignment to me last year. Soon after I went undercover, Fury handed me the tool box. Most of the newer recruits don’t know for the anonymity of the mission.”

Steve closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. He cradled his head on his hand and sighed again. Steve had already had his doubts that Pietro is a secret agent since his drunken confession. His closeness with Natasha and him knowing about S.T.A.K.E confirmed that all three belong to the same organisation.

“What’s stake? Why were you undercover?”

“Special Threat Assessment for Known Extranormalities. Fury had his doubts about the vampire involvement in the smuggling practices going on. I thought inside eye will be an added advantage. I took the mission.” He said, the sparkle in his eyes still remaining. “Given the situation, I think it’s best for me to be in open than undercover.”

“Are you saying Steve is involved?” Pietro asked.

“Now I know he isn’t. But I was here to spy on him and others. We have had our doubt that a civil war is brewing between the vampires. If the fight goes on full break then it would be very devastating for the civilians.”

Steve shook his head. “Before we heard Pietro’s dispatch, Natasha was saying Tony is being framed. And she gave me a file.” He extended the file towards Coulson. “I don’t appreciate you spying on me but I think we need to work together”

Coulson got in and flipped through the pages. “Agent May has sent me some valuable information.” He turned to Pietro, “I need the private investigation files from you and Thompson.” Pietro wondered how Coulson might know about it. But Coulson continues on, “Along with that we will have a strong case to save Tony.”

“Natasha hasn’t showed up yet. We need to search her.”

“I wouldn’t worry about her. Being a one of our best, she can take care of herself. It’s Tony I’m concerned about. A group is working to bring him down.”

Steve called Tony to let him know about the attack by Stane. He filled him the information about Rumlow and Stane. He ended the call by asking Tony to stay safe.

After ending the call, Steve turned to others, “Let’s now concentrate on the matter at hand. We know Tony isn’t involved with the smuggling but we need proof to connect Rumlow to it. I hope Natasha comes up with more.”

“We need a counter measure if she is not ready” Howard spoke up.

“What do you propose we do?”

“Sway the neutral one to our side. Jiaying has always been neutral. She has a soft spot for you. If we talk to her before the council, then we will have yours, Natasha and Jiaying’s vote. We can win the hearing even if Rumlow has strong case. Complete sweep. He can’t appeal again.”

“Then I will meet up with Tony. We will head to Fountain of Youth” Steve said getting up. He grabbed his coat and exited.


	19. Preparing for the dark

Wanda and Howard walked the empty corridors of The Rogers Innovative. Their footsteps ricocheted against the marble floor. They enjoyed the silence and each other’s company.

“Sooooo?” Wanda dragged.

“So?” Howard asked raising his eyebrows.

“You’re a vampire” she stated with a small smile.

“Yeah” he nodded. “What gave it away?”

“The memories” Wanda said. Howard froze for a second but she didn’t notice as she continued, “The same happened with Steve and Bucky.”

Howard resumed walking, “It must have been awkward as hell.” He laughed.

“You bet” she joined him. They both walked in silence again.

After a long silence she spoke again, “So, the child in your memory-”

A lump formed in Howard’s throat thinking about his past. “Tony. We don’t see each other eye to eye anymore. Never had.” His eyes watered talking about his family.

Wanda noticed his despair as she put her hand around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He leaned on her shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears stain her dress.

“Have you ever reach-”

“I did once long back. I really want to now, but I don’t think I deserve forgiveness for leaving him and Maria.”

“Hey. Don’t talk like that” Wanda said softly. “Reach out to him. Let him know you still want to build the relationship. If you don’t you might regret it.”

Howard nodded not able to get any words out.

…..

Steve and Tony drove to Fountain of Youth. The Fountain of Youth was one of the largest health foundations on the east coast of America. When they entered the building, they were interrupted by the receptionist in the lobby.

“Please state you purpose of visit”

“We are here to meet Jiaying”

“Do you have an appointment?” he asked.

Before Steve could speak Tony intervened, “You might not have recognised us. He is Steve Rogers and myself am Tony Stark” extending his hand for a hand shake. The man accepted his hand and smiled at him. He pointed them towards Jiaying’s office. As they walked away Tony commented, “Power of money, my friend.”

They knocked on her door and waited outside. They heard Jiaying’s voice asking them to enter. They went inside her office. Steve took in the room he was standing. It was neither big nor small. It was sufficiently spacious. All the things were arranged neatly and looked perfect. In the left corner of the room, the table was laid near the window. Jiaying was sitting behind it. She was surprised to see them. She greeted them and asked them to take the seat.

Steve filled her on the details of the upcoming hearing. Jiaying listened patiently to what Steve had to tell. Steve left out the Maximoff twins. He decided to handle one problem at a time. There was no way he could convince Jiaying if he told he just changed a human last night. After Steve finished his narration, Jiaying looked at Tony. She eyes bore into his skull as if reading his mind.

“You aren’t involved with them?” she asked after a long time.

“No. God no. I didn’t know about this.”

“You also don’t have proof for Rumlow’s involvement?”

“Yeah. But we have a hunch” replied Steve

Jiaying maintained her serene composure. Her face revealed nothing. Steve and Tony didn’t move a muscle. They waited for Jiaying to say something. They were afraid to ask. Afraid to know the answer. She finally spoke, “You have my vote Stark.”

Both of them let out the breath they didn’t know they were holding. Steve smiled and thanked Jiaying again and again. Tony promised to help her if she was ever in need of anything.

She smiled. “You both are most welcome. But now I have work, I have to leave.”

They left her office and walked down the corridor. They both had a giddy smile plastered to their face. To the onlookers they would look like two foolish men but they didn’t care. They were going to win. They exited the hospital and walked to the parking. Once near the car, Tony left a small shout of victory. An old man who was crossing their car gave tony a weird look. “This is hospital. Not a theatre young man.”

“Oh Sorry. My husband just woke up from coma after 70 years. Taking him home.” Tony cracked pointing at Steve.

The old man shook his head in disappointment, “You both are going to hell for that” he shouted angrily.

Tony just laughed to himself as he pulled his car out of the drive way and drove off into the road. “You being in coma for 70 years wasn’t a hard for him but the possibility of us being husbands is offensive” laughed Tony.

“Yeah, homophobic ass.”

“I half thought of showing him my fangs and say I just came from hell”

“He would have had a heart attack on the spot.”

“I would say good riddance.”

“Couldn’t agree more. Humans need to change a lot. I have been around for long to know that humans haven’t progressed much. On Science, they have reached a higher level but on humanity they have got long way to go.”

After dropping Tony, Steve deposited the folder in the security vault of his home. Later he drove to The Rogers Innovative to begin the new day.

When Steve entered his office, Pietro jumped from his place in front of Steve. “I have got good news to cheer up this gloomy atmosphere. Guess what?” Pietro spurted out. Without allowing Steve to answer he ranted on, “Coulson says that I am getting promoted to Level 2.” He punched the air. “Can you believe it? I will be Agent Maximoff, Level 2”

“Congrats in advance?” Steve laughed.

“The investigation me and Thompson conducted had some pretty good info. And Coulson was impressed by our work.”

“I know you will make it one day. I never doubted you” he smiled.

Pietro’s face dropped. “But I didn’t believe in you always. I thought it was Tony behind the smuggling and you and Natasha were behind feral attack. I thought you guys tried to kill me.”

“It’s okay, kid.”

Pietro gleamed like a small kid.

…..

The sun peeked out of the horizon, starting a new day. Work at Rogers Innovative went on as usual. Pietro didn’t report to work, he stayed there. Natasha still hadn’t shown up and Steve was becoming more worried. But she is the second most powerful vampire in America, she will be safe he thought. Everything else was just the same. But no one was able to fully concentrate on their work but they made it through the day. Even though they had three votes against Rumlow’s one they were scared.

Pietro was the one who didn’t seem much affected. He lounged in Steve’s office all morning. He was bothering Steve with all kind of questions related to vampire world while Steve answered him patiently.

“That weird drink you gave me, how did you guys come up with that?”

“Loki created it. The first vampire turned five humans into vampires. Only they had immunity against going feral. Others easily succumbed to the blood thirst and detached themselves from their human life. As the generation progresses, chance of becoming feral increases. For a long time, only the ancient vampires existed. Then Loki invented an antidote ‘Draught of Frost blood’ which helped newer ones.”

“Who’s Loki, man?”

“Founder of American civilization”

Their conversation was interrupted by sudden opening of the door. Steve frowned at the man who had entered. He was one of Rumlow’s clan. He gave the scroll to Steve. When Steve was reading the message, the man gave a calculating look at Pietro.

Steve noticed it and said to Pietro, “Pietro, excuse us.” Pietro gave a nod and walked out. Steve read the scroll. As expected, it was the calling for council meeting to try Tony’s case.

Pietro went to his sister’s officer. But got chased out when he kept accidently knocking things of her desk. He went to Howard’s lab to talk with him. When he entered, Howard was sleeping on the couch. He didn’t want to disturb him so he left. Then he went to Coulson’s office.

He talked with Coulson non-stop. Coulson shared with him the stories of his early field days. Coulson had a meeting in the afternoon but Pietro stayed in his office while Coulson attended. Coulson returned from his meeting to see Pietro sleeping in his chair with his leg on the table. Hearing Coulson entering, Pietro woke up startled.

“I think we’ve been spending too much time together.” Pietro lowered his legs. Coulson continued angrily, “I’m the Director of S.T.A.K.E. Remember that.”

Pietro stiffened. He stood up, “Sorry, sir.”

Coulson laughed, “Sorry. I have always wanted to do that. I saw the opportunity and couldn’t help. Strangely, it didn’t feel like myself.”

Pietro relaxed. He chatted with Coulson for some time and went to the VIP lounge. He watched TV for the rest of the day. After the office hours, Pietro took a blood pack form Steve’s freezer and returned to his position in front of the TV. His fangs descended and he bit through the blood packet. He was drinking blood when the door opened and Piper entered. Pietro panicked. He feared that he had been caught.

“Calm down. I’m also a vampire.” Piper said. “It was fun seeing you panic though.”

Pietro smiles sheepishly in response.

“Steve left and he asked me to baby-sit you. Everyone else is in Steve’s office. Let’s head there.”

Pietro and Piper went to Steve’s office and joined the others.


	20. Baby, here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The edit is not mine and the full credit goes to the creator. If anyone knows who this belongs to let me know.  
> And my fellow shippers out there, enjoy the chapter ;)

Bucky’s mind was preoccupied with the memorial dedicated to him in Steve’s office. His mind started making connection, he felt anger but he wasn’t sure who he was angry on. Steve calling him Bucky with much familiarity after all these years ringed in his ears. After his anger settled down, he decided to see Steve and talk it out. So, he arrived at The Rogers Innovative. He was waiting for the lift.

Steve got out of his office and made his way to the lobby. When he got out of the lift, he saw Bucky and was taken aback.

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t mean for it to come out so rude but his voice sounded harsh. Seeing Bucky again made him angry. He wanted to talk last night but Bucky had yelled at him and stormed off. Now Steve wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Bucky didn’t seem to display the anger he had the day before. He looked confused. “I needed to talk.”

“This is not a good time, Bucky” Steve sighed. “I have council meeting now. We can talk later.”

“It’s only going to take a few minutes, Steve” Bucky said as he followed him to the car.

Steve signalled for Bucky to get in the car. “We can talk on the way.”

They got in the car and drove away. For the first minutes there was awkward silence. Steve broke it. “What did you want to talk about?”

“About the memorial in the lobby of your building. Why do you have that?” Bucky felt stupid as the question left him. He had correlated what might have happened after he fell from the train. But he wanted to be sure.

“’Cause I thought you were death. Cause I mourned for you goddammit” Steve spat. He was angry at Bucky. “You were alive the whole fucking time and you never contacted me” Steve shouted.

“You never searched for me, Steve.” He repeated again more silently, “You never searched for me” dejected he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you, Buck. I searched everywhere for you. I would have moved the mountains if I could. You dare to accuse me that I never searched you.” Steve shouted as he accelerated his car.

“Will you stop shouting? I’m trying to have a conversation here” Bucky snapped back.

“Ohh! Am I shouting? Talk about yourself, pal”

“Shut up and keep your eyes on the road. And slow down.”

“I know how to drive. Thank you very much for the much not needed advice”

The two shouted at each other as Steve pulled his car into the driveway of his house. Squabbling they made their way into Steve’s house.

“You didn’t initiate contact for eighty fucking years. What makes you think you have the right to suddenly come into my life?”

“We keep going in circles. There is no use in shouting like this.”

“Then you shut up instead of shouting.”

“No, you shut up”

“Make me” Steve said pushing Bucky out of his way.

Bucky was getting worked up. He had come to meet Steve to dissolve the misunderstanding they had. He didn’t think it will build up this much. He had enough. He grabbed Steve’s hand and made him stop in his tracks.

“I will” he whispered in Steve’s ears as he moved closer to him.

Bucky’s eyes drifted between Steve’s eyes and lips. When Steve didn’t pull away, he inched closer He planted his lips roughly on Steve’s. Steve kissed him back with same fierceness. Both of them remembered their first kiss. Closeness and passion were just the same but there was also anger in their actions. Bucky bit Steve’s lips earning a moan from him. Steve moved his hips and brushed it against Bucky's crotch. Bucky groaned at the contact. Bucky shifted his attention to Steve's neck and started kissing him. He bit on Steve's weak spot. Steve was a moaning mess in few minutes. He lapped and nibbled on Steve's neck earning small grunts from him.

Steve pulled Bucky by his hair and kissed him again on his lips. As soon as their lips met Steve melted into the kiss. He parted his lips and Bucky shove his tongue down Steve’s throat. Steve moaned. They quickly removed the clothes obstructing them; their hands roamed each other’s body. Bucky’s hand settled on Steve’s chest. His pinched Steve’s nipple sharply. Steve whelped in pain but it quickly turned to pleasure. He squeezed Bucky’s ass and pulled him towards him. They rolled their hips together increasing the friction.

“Do you have lube?” Bucky moaned in Steve’s ears.

“In my bedroom” Steve grunted in reply. They quickly made their way to Steve’s bedroom without breaking the kiss. Steve took the lube and condom from his draw. He turned to see Bucky standing close to him. Bucky peppered Steve’s neck with kisses. Steve pulled down Bucky’s underwear and took his dick in his hand. He pumped it earning a moan from Bucky.

“Hmm Steve” Bucky moaned. Steve removed his hand from Bucky’s dick and rolled on a condom.

“On your fours” ordered Bucky.

Steve’s body trembled with anticipation. His dick twitched hearing the dominance in Bucky’s voice. Bucky applied lube in Steve’s hole. He inserted his finger quickly and pumped it in and out. Soon he added a second one and started scissoring Steve. Steve’s moans and grunts filled the room. Bucky’s dick twitched at every sound Steve made.

“Fuck me, Buck”

Bucky teased Steve’s hole with the tip of his dick. Steve was getting impatient. Bucky entered Steve steadily supporting Steve with one hand. Steve moaned as Bucky filled him up. Bucky started moving; slamming into Steve. Steve gasped as Bucky filled him up. He pushed till he was fully buried inside Steve. They both exhaled in unison. Bucky started slamming into Steve without any warning. Steve moaned with each thrust. Bucky’s thrusts were rough and Bucky struggled to keep balance but held on. Steve moved his ass to meet each of Bucky’s thrust. Steve loved the feel of being filled with Bucky. Bucky’s grunts filled the room. It reminded him of the time they feverishly consumed each other every night.

Soon Bucky’s thrusts became sloppy and erratic. But he continued hammering into Steve till he reached his climax. Bucky came inside Steve. They held each other for a moment. Bucky noticed that Steve hadn’t orgasmed. Bucky gingerly pulled himself out of Steve.

“Lie on you back.”

Bucky went down on Steve. He made eye contact with him as he devoured his dick slowly. Steve took a shark intake of breath when Buck’s lips touched his head. Bucky bobbed his head up and down on Steve’s dick. Steve was already near the climax. It didn’t take long for him to finish in Bucky’s mouth.

The two men laid down in bed panting. It brought back memories of the past, where they were two men hiding their sexuality in Brooklyn. That was only problem they had back then. Now things have become complicated. They really need to talk it out. Steve was the first to break the silence.

“I need to leave now Bucky. I have the Council meeting.”

“But we need to talk. Some other time?”

“Certainly.”

The two men got dressed and went separate ways.


	21. The hearing

Steve drove to the council hearing. He parked his car outside the temple and scanned the cars. He didn’t see Natasha’s and his worry increased. She has been missing for nearly 24 hours. Steve had an instinct that there was trouble brewing as he walked inside and saw Rumlow and Stane conspiring in the corridor. Steve ignored the smirk Rumlow shot at him. He waited for the others to arrive.

Jiaying and Tony arrived after some time. She was laughing to some joke he said. Jiaying smiled at Steve when their eyes met and he returned the gesture. Seeing them arrive, Rumlow cleared his throat.

“Shall we begin?” he smiled. Steve didn’t like the way he was happy tonight. He seemed confident of himself. There must be something else he is planning thought Steve.

“Natasha is not here yet”

“Oh! Stevie, you didn’t know? Your spy friend is little preoccupied at the moment and she won’t make it.”

Steve clenched his jaw. “Where is she, Rumlow?”

“How would I know? I heard a little birdie tell me she left town and won’t be returning” he grinned. After a pause he added, “any time soon.”

“If all the council members are not there, we can’t hold the hearing” stated Jiaying.

“She would have come if she cared enough for you both. And with the staggering amount of evidence against both of you, she just wanted to save her own skin.” Rumlow then turned to Jiaying, “If you see the evidence yourself, you wouldn’t postpone the hearing.”

Steve knew Natasha would never turn her back against her friends. If she hadn’t showed up yet Rumlow was somehow involved. He needed to know where she is and whether she is okay. Steve saw out of the corner of his eyes someone entering the room. He turned to see it was Rumlow’s men dragging along Pietro. The realisation hit why Rumlow seemed so happy. Jiaying would no way support changing a vampire outside clan. He turned to look at Tony. He had gone pale with the shock. They both knew now there was no escaping.

Steve cursed himself for letting Rumlow’s man see Pietro. No way it could have escaped his notice. He should have made Pietro stay somewhere else. Only Pietro have been brought here. Not knowing the fate of others disturbed him. He wished they were alive.

Steve knew there was no getting out the mess he had gotten himself into. Pietro started at him with scared eyes. He just escaped death yesterday and now he is being brought in for execution.

"Well as I was saying, we have to get started. At the last moment we got proof that not only your friend but you too were creating vampires without the council's supervision."

“Steve, explain yourself” said Jiaying firmly. Her eyes showed that she didn’t want to believe what she was seeing. When Steve looked away in guilt her demeanour changed. Her face hardened as she said, “Let the hearing begin.”

Rumlow called up for Stane to speak first.

“Stane, tell the council members about Tony’s deed.”

"We couldn't bring in the vampire that Tony changed. But I know he did ‘cause I saw Tony change the boy.”

“Do you know the whereabout of that boy?”

“I got informed the boy joined the clan-less.”

“Jiaying, I heard that the clan-less are in the city and every rumour we heard about them is true. It would explain the feral problem. The clan-less wants to destroy the council and these two are working with them" Rumlow said.

Rumlow then turned to Stane, “Can you identify him?”

Stane nodded and Rumlow produced the photos of Peter. “This is the boy. I knew him from Stark internship” Stane agreed.

“Next, I would like to call Tony’s driver, Aldrich" stated Rumlow.

Aldrich Killian walked in. Tony didn't speak anything. He just stared at him with red eyes. His pupils have gone red in anger.

Killian spoke, " I know Mr. Stark was a vampire since I started working for him. About a year ago he changed this kid, Peter into a vampire. I didn’t mind it. I got pretty much from folklore and Hollywood. Then one day, Mr. Stark decided to send him away. He asked me to take him to Boston and drop the boy there. I didn’t ask any question. I’m not in the place to ask any questions. So I did it. That’s all I know." Aldrich avoided meeting Tony and Steve's eyes.

"And for Steve we won't need any witnesses or photo proofs, I think. This boy is enough" Rumlow said as he pushed Pietro to the centre of the room. "Steve changed him yesterday" he added.

“Please Jiaying. Let me explain” Steve pleaded.

Jiaying turned to Steve. "I think we can vote" Jiaying said. " I vote for them to be executed by _Sol Mortem_ "

"Seconded."

Steve looked at Pietro. Steve remembered last night. He left the same panic he had when he saw blood-soaked Pietro’s body on the ground. His life shouldn’t be too short he thought. Steve decided to break for it. Even if he dies, he is going to save Pietro. He looked at Tony who stood there not moving. He decided to act by himself. He grabbed Rumlow's arm and twisted it till he heard a sickening snap. He collided his elbow to Rumlow’s nose; breaking it. Steve called for Pietro and Tony and made a dash for the door. Jiaying stood blocking his path.

"Don't make me do it Steve. I could kill you here and now. You broke the law of council thus endangering every one of us. You have to face the consequences."

Steve didn’t take her threat seriously as he went to punch her. She easily caught his hand in one hand and held his neck in the other. She started draining the life from him. Steve started to choke and his heartbeat reduced. It was beginning to become difficult to breathe. His skin grew sickly grey. She threw him on the ground. 

Rumlow called his men to bind the three and take them away. His men dragged Tony, Steve and Pietro out. The three were transported to Rumlow's old factory to be executed in the morning. Steve's fight has died and he was drained. Tony and Pietro don't even stand a small chance against the them. Their only option is listening to them.

The three were pushed into back of the van. Rumlow cradled with broken arm to his chest as he walked to the van. He leered at Steve.

“I was just planning to create some chaos in the council with Tony’s situation. But you Steve” he laughed “You gave me a home run.” He walked away laughing.

Three of Rumlow’s men got in the back with them to make sure they won't try to escape. Steve’s mind was preoccupied with his thoughts as he tried to make sense of the situation. He realised that they never wanted to frame Tony for smuggling. They wanted to root him out for creating vampire without council’s permission. He and his friends have been preparing for the wrong trial. He had unknowingly fortified Rumlow’s stance by turning Pietro.

The van started with a grunt and drove down the dirty path.


	22. Vulture

After Steve left, a car stopped in front of Rogers Innovative. Adrian Toomes got out of the car and walked into the building. The security guard stopped him at the entrance. Adrian tried to push past him but the guard resisted.

"Move or you will regret" he said. "Davis" he added looking at name batch on his shirt. His fangs descended and he growled at the guard to threaten him.

Davis shook his head dramatically as he bared his own fangs and smirked at Adrian. The two vampires took off fighting. Toomes delivered punches after punches but Davis was quick in deflecting it. He punched Toomes in his stomach which he retorted by kicking the Davis in his shins. When he went down, Toomes stomped his feet into his knees cracking the bone. Davis let out a howl in pain. Adrian continued towards the elevator. He got in and pressed the button for Steve's floor.

Davis was lying on the floor in pain. He got his radio out and spoke into it. "Piper are you there?"

"Yes, you big dumb baby."

"There is an intruder. Get the kids to safety"

Piper and Pietro had just entered Steve's office. Piper alerted the others and led them to the private elevator in the office. They used it to reach the blood storage room behind the stairs which only few knew about. They ran across the lobby towards the exit. Piper saw Davis on the floor clutching his knee. She helped him stand up by taking most of his weight. She heard Wanda calling her name and looked up. She noticed that they were surrounded by five thugs from Rumlow's clan.

"To the parking lot. NOW" Coulson shouted as the group moved away from the main entrance towards elevator. Toomes stepped out of the elevator and blocked their path.

"That leaves us no other option than to stand and fight" said Coulson as he took a gun from his shoulder holster and shot the five vampires in their head. "This will keep them down. They can't heal unless the bullets are taken out."

"I want one of that when we get back to base" Pietro commented.

Toomes ran towards them and Coulson fired his last bullet. It missed Toomes by just an inch and shattered the statue behind him. Before they reached the elevator, Adrian caught Pietro. He took a stake out of his coat and pressed the tip to Pietro's chest. The others stood still calculating their move.

"Don't think of anything. One wrong move the kid will turn to ash" he threatened.

"Okay... Okay we will do as you say" offered Wanda.

"Don't worry. I will be fine" Pietro consoled her.

"Stop talking" Toomes strangled him with his free hand. He turned to the others, "Don't try to stop me."

The others didn't move a muscle as Toomes took Pietro as hostage and walked out. He rendered Pietro unconscious with a hit to his head; pushed him into the trunk of his car and drove away.

Piper looked at the vampires lying on the floor. "Let's move before more of Rumlow's men come here." She rubbed Wanda's shoulder, "We will find Pietro." Wanda nodded.

Davis was still whining in pain. Piper collected blood packets from the freezer and distributed it to Davis and Howard. Davis eagerly plunged his teeth into the packet and drank large gulps. He could feel him bones repairing. He will gain his strength back in no time.

"I don't need it. You guys are hurt, you should have it." declined Howard.

"Have it. There is enough for everyone and we need everyone to their full strength."

Howard accepted the blood bag. While the three vampires were feeding, Wanda walked to the opposite side of the lobby and stood staring at the paintings on the wall. Coulson walked a bit further way from the group and called Steve. The call went directly to voicemail. He tried calling Tony but he was out of reach. Coulson sighed and looked at the others.

"Mr. Rogers is not picking the phone. Stark is out of reach" he announced.

"There is only one other person who could help us, if he wants to" Wanda said. The others looked at her expectantly. Wanda uttered two words, "Bucky Barnes."

Davis face lit up in recognition. He pointed to the granite, "This dead guy."

"Apparently he isn't dead anymore. Things have changed in vampire town."

"Why does he know more about us than us?" Davis looked puzzled.

"Job requirements" Coulson smiled. "I'm going to do one thing my mentor asked me not to" he added with a wince.

Coulson drove them to the outskirts of the city passing the inhabited houses. Even though there were no residents the neighbourhood looked to be a decent place.

"Where are we going?" questioned Howard looking out of the window. He had one hand around Wanda and the other was fidgeting the hem of his shirt.

"I think this is the place" replied Coulson nonchalantly.

Howard and Davis rolled their eyes but decided to keep shut. Finally, Coulson pulled out of a house and got out. The others followed him to the doorstep. Coulson rang the bell. A bald man, wearing an eye patch answered the door. Seeing Coulson, he sighed.

"You had one job" he spat. "What was it?"

"To never contact you again"

"Hey, you remember that" Fury replied with sarcasm dripping with every word. "You not only disobeyed a direct order, you bought five people with you"

"What? There is only-"

Without further explanation, Fury pulled a gun from under his coat and pointed directly at the tree opposite to the house.

"There is no escaping me. Come out" he barked.

*****

Sam had arrived at the terrace opposite to the Rogers Innovative to his spy post. He had expected to meet Bucky who had gone to spy on Steve and hadn't reported back. When Sam tried to reach him, he was out of range. But seeing no struggle or anything out of ordinary at the post he resumed his duty. He hadn't given much thought when Adrian Toomes went into the building. Sam knew he had to intervene when he heard the bullet sound followed by the blonde kid being dragged out. He made an attempt to follow Toomes' car but missed it before he could get down from the roof. Few minutes later, he saw another car racing out of the building. He had decided to follow it.

On his way, Sam conveyed the situation to his friends. He followed the car to the outskirts of the city. Lincoln was the first to respond. He had managed to get hold of Bucky and they went to the Rogers Innovative to inspect the scene.

Everything was going fine, until Sam had got caught. He had thought of running away but the enhanced bullet that Lincoln found inside the skull of Rumlow's men made him think twice. Sam lifted his hand above his head and walked out from behind the tree.

"Who is this dude?" Davis whispered to Howard who shrugged being as lost as Davis was.

Fury spoke, "Are you going to tell me what happened or are we waiting for four bad guys with guns?"

"It's more like bad guys with fangs."

"This guy will take you to him" Fury said tilting his head towards Sam.

"Lower the gun now, man" Sam winced dramatically.

"Now, everyone get out of my property" he said. He bent down and picked up the cat that was brushing against his legs. "Come on goose, we gotta pack now." The cat meowed back in response. "Yeah, yeah I know. Just now we unpacked. Tell this to that knucklehead" with those words the man disappeared into his house.

"Yeah" Coulson shrugged. "That's what he calls me when he gets over fond of me" he said his friends.

"It's time to pay White Wolf a visit" Coulson said looking expectantly at Sam. Sam wouldn't have wanted to associate himself with other's problems but he wasn't able to turn them down. The group drove to outer part of the city and stopped in an abandoned amusement park. Sam parked his bike and walked to the small security building; the others followed. He knocked the door.

A man opened the speakeasy grate, seeing Sam he opened the door. Normally, he wouldn't have opened if anyone was accompanied by outsiders. But Sam is Barnes' right-hand man. It's better to let Barnes deal with it he thought.

Bucky arrived as soon as he heard about the group, waiting to see him. Seeing their state, he took them into his den.

He turned to Sam, "What's going on? Why are they here?"

Coulson filled him on what happened after Steve left for hearing. Bucky pondered over his thoughts for quite some time but finally agreed to help.

.....

The van rolled into the factory which was located outside the city. Rumlow's men dragged them out of the van and took them to the execution room. As they were pushed inside, they noticed that someone was already there. A chair was placed in the centre and a woman was tied to it.

"Natasha" Steve shouted seeing his friend. She lifted her head slowly and look at him. Her eyes looked tired and shallow and it was clear she hadn't fed for long. A fresh cut was on her temple and blood ran down the side of her face dripping from it into her lap. There was a deep cut on her lips which was swollen. A gash ran across her right shoulder till her elbow. Her knuckles were soaked in blood and small bruised littered her arm. Steve mentally scolded himself for not organising a search party for her. She had been here for a day and he felt like it was his fault.


	23. Spy of the Night

**24 hours ago**

Seeing Pietro call for backup, Natasha had rushed to his location. As she stopped her car and got out, she saw two men were fighting each other and one of them was Stane. When he saw her, he broke free from the fight and ran but she took off after him. She was faster and started gaining on him. Suddenly two women stepped in front of her. She tried to dive past but they blocked her path. Natasha rolled her eyes as she punched one vampire square on her jaw. She kicked the other one on her stomach, hurling her back. The first one recovered but Natasha reacted faster, she grabbed her head and slammed her against a post. Without waiting for them to recover she ran in the direction Stane disappeared. The appearance of the two vampires belonging to Rumlow’s clan confirmed Natasha’s haunch. Obadiah Stane is working with Rumlow.

Natasha saw Stane turn left and followed him but he wasn’t there. It was an empty street. She hid in the shadows and waited. After some time, she heard a sound from above the buildings. Someone was moving on the terrace. She looked up to see Stane leap from one terrace to another. He got down after couple of blocks. Natasha tailed him but stayed in the shadows.

Stane took a turn and she lost him again. She looked for him but couldn’t find him. She heard a laugh from behind her and quickly turned to see him standing behind her laughing.

“Are you searching for me, Natalia?” he asked. He continued to laugh. “For a former Russian spy, you have very poor skills.”

Natasha went to punch him but he caught her hand. He twisted it behind her back and slammed her body against the building’s wall. Before she could recover, he pulled her by her hair and hit her head against the wall repeatedly till he was content. He dropped her to the ground. He signalled for his men to pick her up and load her into the trunk of his car.

When Natasha opened her eyes, it was dark and damp. She was trapped in a very small space and she was being thrown up and down. She realised that she had been tied up and thrown in the truck of the car. She lied there not moving. Only thing she could do now was wait for them open it. After a long ride, the car came to a halt. The trunk was opened and she was pulled to her feet. They pushed her towards the abandoned factory which belonged to Rumlow, where he carries out his smuggling and other criminal activities. For long we have remained silent she thought.

Natasha tried to escape but before she could get out of her bondage a man hit her across her cheek.

“Stop trying to escape, sugar. You’re only making this hard” he sneered. Natasha buttheaded him with all her force. He stumbled to the ground, losing his orientation. Some vampires laughed at him as he cussed. One vampire stepped forward. She took a gun and shot Natasha on her thighs.

“Still going to give trouble?” she cocked her eyebrows. “Move your ass inside” she signalled towards the building.

Natasha cursed as she dragged her wounded feet towards the building. The vampire kept the gun pointed at Natasha. Once inside the factory, they tied her to a chair. The guy who had provoked her before came forward and slapped her again. Natasha spit out the blood and stared back at him. He and his friends laughed at her and walked away, leaving Natasha alone. Kara, the woman who shot Natasha covered Natasha’s head with a black cloth bag.

Natasha had been alone for hours, not even able to see the activity going on around her. Finally, someone removed the bag over her head. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw that it was Rumlow.

“Finally decided to give me company” she smirked.

“You see, Stane is dumb to believe that you had fallen for his trap but I am not” Rumlow said walking around her. “I think you’re here with a reason. Tell me what it is?” he said through gritted teeth as he pulled her hair back.

Natasha let out a small cry of pain but kept quiet.

“I think I can work the truth out of you” he said pulling a table near him. He took out a small briefcase and laid it on the table. He opened it to reveal various torture weapons.

“Clock is ticking Natasha. Your last chance to talk is now.” When Natasha did nothing but stare daggers at him, he turned his attention back to the briefcase. “What should I use first?” he muttered more to himself than saying to her.

….. 

Rumlow’s men pushed Steve, Tony and Pietro into the room and closed the door. Steve staggered and pushed himself with all his strength towards Natasha. He knelt down near her, “Hey, are you okay?”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well… I er… I turned Pietro into a vampire last night. Rumlow and Stane found out about it and I was made to take the stand.”

Natasha rolled her. “Okay. Get away from me” she retorted annoyed.

“What?”

“Get back Steve. I’m been here, waiting for 24 hours. My patience is wearing thin.”

Steve got up and moved away from the chair. Natasha flipped along with the chair and landed on the ground. The chair broke from the impact. She pulled her hand apart tearing the rope to bits.

“Each of you make a stake out of it” she said glancing at the broken chair.

The three men hurried to arm themselves with the broken piece of wood and looked at her expectantly.

“What do we do now?”

“Get the hell out of this place” replied Natasha with the smile of a devil.


	24. Natalia Romanova

Natasha used a wire she had hidden in her boots to pick the lock. It took her sometime but she was successful. The group sneaked out of the execution room. The factory was engulfed in darkness as there was no one around. Their plan to quietly escape the place went downhill when a man walked in. Seeing them, he pulled the fire alarm alerting other.

Natasha who was closer to him, jumped and came down on him. She used the broken wood like a stake and sent it right through his heart. He screamed as he turned to dust.

“What’s the plan?” asked Pietro.

“Don’t die” she said to the everyone. Pietro looked at Steve and Tony with raised eyebrows. They just shrugged and followed her.

Hearing the alarm, two of them came running. Natasha drove the stake into the oncoming women’s torso. She screamed and tried to claw Natasha. Tony plunged his stake into her chest ending her. Steve caught the second one by his neck; lifted him and slammed him down on the ground. The vampire pulled Steve down with him. He got above Steve and started throwing punches as Steve struggled to recover. He laid there helpless and the stake was pulled away from his hand. As the thug was about to drive the stake through Steve’s heart, Pietro plunged his stake into the thug who turned to dust and settled down on Steve.

Pietro helped Steve to his feet. “Don’t die, old man.”

Hearing the commotion many vampires who were loitering around the factory rushed in.

“You three aren’t ready for the fight. Stay back.”

“No-” Steve started but shut his mouth when Natasha gave a frown.

Natasha ran through the incoming assailants with a broken wood in each of her hand; slashing through them. She caught two of them and hit their skull against each other, dropping them to the floor. Another one jumped on her back and crushed her throat. Natasha moved back and hit her against the machinery repeatedly till her grip loosened. She grabbed her arms and ripped it off her socket. As she screamed in agony, Natasha drove the skate through the vampire’s heart. Four thugs have surrounded the others. She ran towards them and leaped in a perfect arc landing between the Rumlow’s men and her friends. She drove her stake through the man’s mouth.

“Never call me or any other woman sugar again” she spat at his face. She caught another vampire by his collar and slammed her knee into his stomach. She removed the stake from the first vampire’s skull and plunged it into his chest. The moment he turned to dust she took the stake and finished off the first one who was staggering and whimpering in pain.

Natasha saw Steve and Tony fighting against two vampires. Tony was not a fighter and Steve was weak right now. She jumped on the shoulder of one and twisted his head. She used all her strength to rip it from his neck. She saw Tony staked the other one.

“I killed him. I killed a vampire” he announced proudly looking at others.

“We can celebrate later. Let’s get out of here before more comes.”

The four of them ran towards the exit when a woman with a bottle of beer walked by. Seeing them she shouted, “See Kara, who decided to break out of prison.” The vampire who had shot Natasha in her tights before walked to the front.

“I knew you would escape, Nat.”

Natasha bared her teeth and drew the two stakes in front of her. The first girl ran towards Natasha but was met by the stake. She instantly got dusted. Kara threw the beer bottle at Natasha who ducked. She threw an upper punch which Natasha blocked easily. Kara kicked Natasha in the stomach which made her stagger backwards. Natasha recovered and ran towards Kara. She skidded and slashed Kara’s foot with the stake. Kara screamed. Natasha got up and threw a stake at her. Kara moved so it barely grazed her shoulder as it sailed past her. Kara advanced throwing a punch but Natasha bent backwards to escape the attack. Natasha caught Kara’s arm and twisted it behind her back. Kara responded by smashing her head into Natasha’s face. When Natasha’s grip loosened, Kara broke free and kicked Natasha square on her jaw. She threw a punch after punch taking the chance to have upper hand. Natasha was still fazed from the kick to block the punches.

“S.T.A.K.E. ABONDANDED. ME” Kara shouted punctuating each word with a punch. “NO BACK UP CAME. I BECAME WHAT I FOUGHT” she continued. Natasha reeled back and hit old metal sign board. She gripped it and pulled it with all her power. Natasha drove the old metal rod into Kara’s mid-section.

Kara’s next words were caught in her throat as she was overcome with pain. She tried to pull it out but Natasha maintained her grip on the rod and drove it even further. Steve called to Natasha as he threw a stake to her. She caught it and pressed it to Kara’s chest.

“We never abandoned you. No one ever said a vampire couldn’t be an agent” Natasha said and drove it into Kara’s chest.

The satisfaction of ending the fight lasted only a second. They saw two new vans arriving with Rumlow’s men. Natasha looked at the other, “Anybody got any plans? Now would be the better time to tell” she sighed.

“Bucky?” breathed Steve.

“We don’t have time for your boy crush” sassed Tony.

“No, there.” Steve pointed.


	25. Allies and Strangers

Bucky and the clan-less arrived at the scene. Bucky had an automatic gun and he shot Rumlow’s men as they exited the van. The shots weakened them. Some ran towards Bucky to attack him. But Hope and Lincoln flung forward and took them out. Scott came barging in through the gateway driving an old van. Bucky threw his bullet-less gun down and took out a stake from his belt buckle. He threw it at the on-comping vampire precisely slashing through his heart, turning him into dust.

“Get in the van and get out” shouted Lincoln.

“I don’t have to be told twice” said Pietro as he ran to the van. Others followed him. They piled into the back; Scott hit the gas and started the engine. Bucky and the others cramped into the existing space as the van took off. Some vampires who were alive were too weak to chase them.

Only after they put some safe distance between themselves and the factory, everyone let out the breath they were holding. The van grumbled through the streets of New York. Meanwhile, Natasha was filling Steve and Tony on the information she gathered. Pietro wasn’t listening. His mind was preoccupied.

“Where is Wanda?” asked Pietro.

“In the shadow den along with the others. They are safe” replied Scott. He turned to Steve, “By the way, big fan of your company’s infrastructure” he said with a smile.

“What?” asked Steve puzzled.

“What?” repeated Scott trying to cover up.

Scott drove the van to an old amusement park. Bucky led the way to the small outlook post with a speakeasy grate. He knocked the door in a pattern; in response a woman looked through the speakeasy grate. Seeing Bucky, she opened the door. Bucky walked in and the other clan-less followed him. Others looked uncertainly at each other as they followed him to the Shadow Den. He led them to the underground structure. It was bigger than they expected. They clan-less had made separate rooms for each of them. Some stopped their activities to see the new comers. Bucky led the group into a room which looked like a meeting hall.

Hearing everyone’s voice, Wanda turned around. Her face broke into broad smile as she saw Pietro alive. She ran to him and wrapped him in her arms. Pietro hugged her back just as tight.

“Don’t worry, sis. ‘m still here.”

The meeting hall was packed. The clan and the clan-less were sitting separately. Wanda and Pietro sat holding their hands. Coulson was alone in the corner watching everyone intently. Natasha cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

“I want to thank everyone who saved me and my friends today. Willingly or unwillingly we became allies and this is the only chance of survival for all of us. Rumlow and Stane will stop at nothing to kill us and we need to stand together. We-”

“Why should we help you?” Lincoln interjected.

“Their plan went hay fire thanks to you. After they are done with us, they will sure come after you.” Steve stated.

The clan and the clan-less argued back and forth; soon it burst into a shouting match. No one was listening to what other was saying. The room was a mess.

“Guys. Guys, stop it. We have important matter at hand.” Coulson intervened. The room became silent and every pair of eyes were trained on the human standing in front of them. There was a glint of red in their eyes echoing the annoyance of being interrupted. Any other person would have been intimidated by the sudden spotlight on them but Coulson continued on with the demeanour.

“We have a pressing issue. We need to work together whether we like it or not. This matter affects everyone. We have no other choice. Natasha, share the intel with everyone”

“Rumlow and Stane planned to frame Tony for smuggling weapons but the link was too weak. In every record Stane’s name would come up. And they can’t turn Jiaying against Tony with that case. They waited for a chance. Last year, when Tony changed a kid into vampire without the council’s permission, Stane decided to use it. He had been putting together a case for long.”

Tony was surprised by Natasha’s revelation. “How long have you known?”

“All along. Peter didn’t disappear. Stane sent him away to the clan-less.”

“To them?” Tony started in disbelief. It would mean he is still alive. “Peter is here?” he asked looking at the clan-less. Seeing Hope nod in affirmation, Tony’s eyes watered. He closed his eyes and breathed in relief.

Natasha continued, “Stane and Rumlow are involved in smuggling and they know only it’s a matter of time before someone from the council intervenes. If Jiaying knows about Peter she would vote to execute Tony. She won’t look into smuggling. They would have gotten away with it.”

“Where does clan-less come in this?” Bucky asked.

“Peter was purposefully brought to you to make it look like Tony and the clan-less were conspiring. If their plan didn’t succeed, would have used the clan-less to finish of the council. The wanted to use the feud”

“What were they smuggling? And where?” Hope spoke up.

“Weapons. The weapons from Stark industries are transported across the Atlantic.”

“Don’t say it’s for the Legion” pleaded Sam.

Natasha nodded gravely. Everyone was silent taking in the situation. Bucky spoke up, “I need to discuss with others.” Bucky went out of the room followed by other clan-less. The others weren’t sure what will be the outcome. They made small talks and passed the time. When Bucky came back, he said, “We will help you but we need a deal. One of the clan-less needs a seat at the council. Every clan-less should be given the draught. If you agree we have a deal.”

“Deal” said Natasha after thinking for some time.

“What about your council buddies?” asked Bucky pointing to Steve and Tony. They both nodded their head in agreement.

“It’s about time we change the laws” stated Natasha. She extended her hand towards Bucky as a sign of alliance. Bucky accepted it.

“Natasha, Tony and I will take the evidence to Jiaying and try to convince her. Pietro will need to come with us. She needs to see him and get the story from him about his transformation.”

“I am also coming” stated Wanda. “I am not going to leave his side” she added indicating Pietro.

“The last shipment is today. We need you to stop it. It’s having one of Tony’s latest inventions. It in the hands of Legion could erase our own kind in Europe” said Natasha to the clan-less. Bucky agreed. Everyone left to prepare for the oncoming battle.

“So, they ditched us again?” Howard asked looking the only other member left in the room.

“Nah, they left me in charge” retorted Coulson.

“No, they didn’t.”


	26. Too soon, too late

The clan members and the clan-less prepared for the battle. Both the teams were fully equipped with weapons. Hope started her bike and set out to the harbour. The clan-less followed her in Scott’s van. Natasha got behind the wheel and Steve sat in passenger seat. The Maximoffs looking scared and shaken were sitting in the back seat along with Tony. They held each other’s hand and consoled each other. They drove off to Jiaying’s residence. Natasha looped through New York instead of taking the shortest route.

Steve peered out into the dark night and confirmed the doubt he had. He saw shadows lurking in the corners as they were being trailed. Natasha tried to shake them off their tail but she wasn’t fortunate. As a vampire jumped on top of their car, the Maximoffs let out a scream. Natasha served the car trying to ditch him but he held on. Natasha hit the brake suddenly and sent the man flying forward. She stepped on the brake and revved the car to full speed. She let the brake and dashed forward. She ran over the vampire and flew past without slowing down. Natasha drove to the outskirts of the city.

“Do you all have properties outside the city?” asked Pietro. “Is it some kind of vampire thing?”

“Most of us who don’t want to attract attention have. Some divas like having large buildings in the centre of the city with their name written on it” chuckled Natasha earning a sideways glance from Steve. Tony shrugged

They were almost near Jiaying’s house but their path was blocked by a large truck. On the top of the truck, Stane and Toomes were standing. Natasha hit the brakes. Rumlow gave a sly smile as he loosened the latch and joined the others on the top. Natasha, Steve and Pietro heard slight growling sound from inside. The back door of the truck flew open followed by the ferals flowing out in mass heard.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” shouted Wanda. “Turn around” she added.

Natasha turned her car and drove it down the muddy path which cut off from the main road. The uneven road was making them slower and the ferals were gaining on them.

“Drive faster. Drive faster”

“Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP.”

“Where the hell are you going? The city is certainly not this side” Wanda asked.

“We can’t lead the ferals back to the city. It will be a disaster.”

“Then where are we going?”

“To my safe house.”

The bushes become so thick for the car to pass through. Natasha hit the brake and got out. She shouted for them to follow her as she ran along the trail. The twins ran behind her followed by Tony and Steve. They reached her house before the ferals caught up with them. They ran inside and closed the door.

“The house can’t hold them off for long. We need to fight them.” Natasha said as she took out guns from her backpack and passed it on to Tony and the twins. She and Steve equipped themselves with a gun and stakes. Steve called Howard and asked for back up. Natasha grabbed a small remote control from the table draw. She pressed the button without further delay. An electrical buzz filled the room; even though it was low it would be audible even to human ears.

“What is that noise?” asked Pietro peeking out of the curtained window. The sound was emitted from the electric fence circled the house. The hordes of ferals trying to get past were burnt by the electricity. The burning smell of rotten skin flooded Pietro’s nose as he tried block it with his sleeve of his shirt.

The fence did slow down the ferals but they found a way to reach the house. The remaining ferals climbed on the burnt corpses of others and ran towards the house. They started banging on the walls, trying to break through.

“Ready” Natasha asked looking at Steve. He gave a nod. The five stood in the circle as the ferals were tearing the house from every side.

One feral tore down the kitchen window and the rest followed it. They piled into the house through that gap. The twins shot at the ferals. Pietro training came in handy as he delivered each bullet precisely to its head. Wanda struggled but was able to keep up. Steve and Natasha slashed through the ferals and took down as many as they can. One feral escaped their notice and ran towards Wanda who was facing the other side. Natasha noticed it and caught the feral by its neck and slammed it into the coffee table. She took the broken glass and cut off its head.

Natasha and Steve moved with speed and agility. The ferals were no match for them. Soon the ferals numbered reduced and the tables turned. Steve ripped the head of the last standing feral. He looked up at Natasha and smiled.

“It’s been long since we fought together” he smiled as he wiped the sweat form his eyebrows. She gave a small laugh.

The five heard the sound of the truck and walked out. Rumlow was driving the truck directly into the house. The four jumped to the side and were able to barely escape being crushed by the giant vehicle.

“Can we kill these bastards and get this over with?” Natasha said through gritted teeth.

“We sent a nice gift for you Steve” Rumlow laughed. “Did you receive it?”

Steve growled and said nothing. The three men jumped out of the truck and made their way towards them.

“You both. Stay back” Steve barked. “Tony, guard the kids” he added looking at the billionaire.

Wanda and Pietro backed away. They held hands and looked at each other. “We will get through this” Pietro whispered.

Steve and Natasha squared off against the three men. Toomes took two knifes from his belt and threw at Natasha. She dodged the first one but she wasn’t so lucky with the second. It grazed her stomach drawing some blood from her. Natasha took out her dagger and ran towards Toomes. She came close to him but didn’t strike. She leaped over him and landed behind his back. Before he could turn around to face her, she drove both knifes into his shoulder blades. He screamed in pain. 

Stane and Rumlow attacked Steve at the same time. Stane kicked Steve in the stomach. He doubled over in when Rumlow grabbed him by his collar and punched his face. Steve blocked him and returned a punch. Steve caught Rumlow’s neck and crushed his windpipe. He threw him to the ground. Stane came from Steve’s side and delivered a kick to his torso. Steve blocked the kick and caught his leg. He twisted it making Stane lose balance and fall down. He stomped on his knee and broke it.

He heard Pietro shout his name. He turned to the kid standing close to him. At first Steve didn’t know what had happened but then he noticed the stake protruding from his back.

“Old man, you didn’t see that coming” Pietro said

Steve caught the kid by his shoulder. But before Steve could react, Rumlow drove the stake even further. As the wood ripped through Pietro’s heart he turned to dust in Steve’s hands.

Bucky along with the clan-less rushed into the clearing to witness the death of the young man in the hands of Steve. Howard and Coulson weren’t much behind. The forest trembled with the gut-wrenching scream of the dead man’s sister. Her concealed power, out of her control emanated from her body. Every vampire’s mind in the clearing linked as one. The hive mind prevented them from acting as they stood planted to their spots. Wanda’s whole life flashed in front of her eyes.

“Pietro, don’t cry” cooed the small girl looking at her elder twin.

“He called me an idiot” replied the six-year-old boy through his sobs.

Wanda hugged her brother trying to console him.

*****

“You can’t lock him in the storage closet”

“I can and I already did” smiled the girl proudly.

“That was ten years ago” Pietro tried to argue.

“Yeah and I got my revenge. He is afraid of closed spaces and spiders. I needed time to get to know that asshole” she stated a matter of fact.

Pietro shook his head in defeat, not able to argue with his twin.

*****

“Come on, Wanda you got to help. The prom is near” Pietro pleaded staring at her with puppy eyes.

“Since you ask nicely, I might”

“Tomorrow, in English class you’re sitting near Danny. When the class ends, I will casually come over to talk with you. Then I will ask them out”

*****

Slightly older Pietro was sitting in his bed, staring at the wall when Wanda entered.

“Hey, sis”

“Hey, I heard you’re going to accept the offer letter” she stated without beating around the bush.

“Yeah, I don’t think it well suited for me”

“Bullshit” she snapped. “You just don’t want to go ‘cause I didn’t get through”

“No shit Sherlock. That was the plan, wasn’t it? Both of us going to America together.”

“I am not going to allow you to throw away your opportunity like this”

“I have made up my mind. I am not going alone”

“Okay, what if I get an offer from another place and leave your sorry ass here”

“You wouldn’t” he said confidently.

“Keep wishing” she smiled as he played punched her on the arm.

*****

The twins squealed in delight holding Wanda’s acceptance letter into the University. Their parents looked at their celebrating children with pride. Their dad pulled the whole family into a group hug.

*****

“We can’t live here, Pietro” stated Wanda looking around their childhood home.

“Yeah, reminds me too much of them” he said, voice slightly breaking.

Wanda stood in the living room, looking at the photos hanging on the walls. Pietro slightly placed his hands on her shoulder making her turn towards him. He engulfed her in a hug as they both broke down crying.

*****

Pietro made his way to the kitchen where his sister was fixing herself a mid-night snack.

“I got a good no no great news. Guess what?”

“You are hired?” she said excitedly.

“Hell yeah” he shouted.

*****

Wanda walked into their shared apartment to see Pietro chatting with another man in the dining table.

“Hey” he called out seeing his sister. “Wand, meet Thompson” he said introducing her to his new acquaintance.

*****

Wanda wrote a note ‘Don’t skip breakfast. Love, Wanda’ as she left the cooked food inside the hot pack and left a note on the table on her way to work.

*****

The twins stood in the safe house of Natasha holding each other’s hands as they heard the feral being burnt by the electric fence.

“The fence won’t hold for long” noted Tony looking out of the window.

The twins exchanged a grim look preparing for the looming threat. Pietro kissed the top of her head as he whispered, “We will get through this.” She nodded silently.

In present time, Wanda’s legs gave away as she crumbled to her knees. She pulled her hair in such force that they could come off. The heart that was beating since her own had stopped. It felt like a piece of her own heart had died. There was a large ache in her. She wanted to destroy everything. But she couldn’t move. He knees seemed planted to the ground. For the first time in her life she felt alone. She wanted to end herself. She had a yearning to join her brother. It felt unusual to breath. She felt guilty of surviving. It was overwhelming.

Everyone except Coulson stood dazed not understanding what happened there. They had seen every aspect of the twin’s life. No one moved unable to comprehend the situation. Rumlow and his men were the first to snap out of it. They tried to escape the place before the others recovered. But they weren’t so lucky as Coulson shot down Toomes and Stane. The bullet sound zapped everyone out of their trance.

Steve shouted like a mad man as he advanced towards Rumlow who was retreating. He threw punch after punch beating Rumlow’s face to a pulp. Bucky saw Steve going mad and beating up Rumlow. He had never seen Steve this angry before. Lincoln secured Toomes and Stane with Howard’s cuffs. while Howard ran towards Wanda to check on her.

Bucky shouted at Steve to stop beating Rumlow but his words fell on deaf ears.

“STEVE” Bucky shouted again. Steve stopped beating Rumlow and turned to look at Bucky. “He is almost dead Steve. Stop it” Bucky with a lower tone but his voice was firm.

Steve looked at the disformed face of Rumlow and back at him. He repeated, “Stop it.”

Steve slowly raised and got away from Rumlow while Bucky tied him. He saw Wanda kneeling in the distance and Howard was consoling her. He walked to her and slowly kneeled down in-front of her. Wanda looked up to see it was Steve. She hugged him and cried into his chest. He held her close as his blood-stained hand caressed her head. He rested his head on her shoulder and the tears streamed down from his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter guys 😭😭😭 Didn't want to kill that adorable idiot but had to do it for the story.


	27. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fam! Sorry in advance for the long ass chapter. But this is the final chapter. I didn't want to split it. I hope you enjoy it. I will post the epilogue soon.

Coulson found Thompson training in the combat room with Agent Barbera Morse.

“Bobbi, I would like to have private conversation with Thompson over here” he announced looking at her. She gave a nod to the director as she went out.

“I think, it’s better if we take a seat” Coulson said pointed to the rest bench in the side. Thompson nodded uneasily. He didn’t like Coulson’s tone and dreaded what he might hear.

As he sat down, Coulson continued, “I’m sorry Jack. We lost Pietro in the field.”

“No. It can’t be true” he shouted. He looked at Coulson with tear filled eyes. “No” he repeated.

“I know you and Pietro were close. I’m sorry for your loss” Coulson repeated.

Thompson sat there petrified not responding. Suddenly his head started throbbing and his heart rate increased and felt the room closing in on him. He clutched his head in his hand and repeated no several times. It can’t be true he thought. He spoke with Pietro on the phone last night. Tears threatened to escape his eyes. He excused himself and ran to an empty locker room. He kneeled near the bench clutching its edge. He closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

…..

Steve called the council for the hearing of Rumlow and his men. The four remaining council members gathered at the temple to decide on the fate of Rumlow. Natasha and Steve produced proofs of their activities. Jiaying thoroughly went through the videos and documents and looked at Steve.

"I agree that Rumlow put everyone in danger but so did you and Tony. I say justice be served for all."

"What Steve and Tony did was wrong by the old rules. I say we change them" Natasha spoke up in their favour.

"And let the city run amok with ferals?"

“Steve and Tony’s intention were never to create ferals. They saved people. Rumlow and Stane purposefully changed humans into vampires and denied them ‘Drought of Frost blood.’ These two acts can’t be compared.”

"Accepting their action will allow others to repeat it. "

“I completely disagree. I think you should talk to the clan-less leader himself. No one is a better person to talk about it.” Steve said.

…..

Bucky had arrived at the temple few minutes before the meeting. He looked at the magnificent structure in front of him. He had frequented it few times while spying on the council. But he was still awestruck by its beauty. He walked to it and looked at the intricate carvings on the wall. The stories of the first vampire and ancient vampires were carved into it. He slowly placed his fingertips on the carving and traced it. He saw the carving of Loki and his rule. It must have been a prosperous time he thought. He circled the temple studying each carving. Each small piece of work was rich in design. He heard the sound of car from front of the temple. He made his way round temple and saw Natasha making her way in.

Seeing Bucky, she stopped in her tracks and turned to him. She gave a small smile which he returned.

“I will show you the adjacent room. You can wait there till we talk to Jiaying” she offered.

Bucky nodded his head and followed her. The walls on both the side of the corridor was painted in lush colours. Most of the paintings were of Loki and his followers. He spotted a familiar face in the painting.

“Were you there when Loki ruled?”

“I was his second-in-command”

“Must have been good times.”

“It was. Until it all turned to ashes in our mouths” Natasha said. Her voice was devoid of any emotion. Bucky cringed worrying that he might have hit a sore spot. Before he could apologize. She continued, “After the meeting, I will fill you in on the vampire history. Or you can access the library here.”

Bucky nodded. Natasha led him to a small room and asked him to wait there. After half an hour she called him to join the meeting. Bucky entered the main sanctuary. It was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. The paintings and carving were outlined with gold. The light from the fire reflected on the gold lining and illuminated the room. On the dais, a golden throne was places. On both sides of the throne, ornate chairs were placed. From the look it was understood that good care has been taken of this historic place. The group were seated in a circle around a table. It must be new as the varnish hasn’t faded and it sorely stood out from the rest of the room.

Bucky occupied the empty seat next to Tony. Even before he could speak Jiaying protested to him joining the meeting.

"This is a meeting of council members only."

“Then make me one” Bucky retorted back immediately.

“You broke the vampire law and now you ask for a seat at the council.” Anger shone in her eyes as she looked at him.

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. His eyes turned a slight shade of red. “You think I turned every vampire in the clan-less? I have never turned a single human. Every fucking vampire in the clan-less has been turned by someone in the clan. Why should we suffer for the mistakes of others? Personally, I don't like the little council of yours. But the clan-less needs the council. As their leader I owe them that. That's why I came here in peace. Don't make me retract my offer."

Jiaying remained silent thinking over what to say.

Natasha spoke up, "We ended Loki's rule ‘cause it was flawed. We shouldn't do the same mistakes. We can't let history repeat itself. We have got to change our ways with the time."

“We have had the law that no vampire outside clan for as long as I remember. But still they are created. The law didn’t stop anyone” Steve said.

“How many clan-less are there?” Jiaying asked looking at Bucky.

“738”

Jiaying was taken aback. The five clans combined make the same number. “Won't it be a threat for other clans to have one clan powerful than others?”

“Not giving us seat at the council also poses the same threat. We will retaliate.”

Jiaying frowned at Bucky. Steve intervened, “Jiaying, denying them means sure war. So many innocents will die on both sides. Humans will die. The clan-less are also one of us. You have lived your life protecting our kind. Why can’t you change the rule to accommodate them?”

Jiaying thought over what Steve said. She finally agreed to give Bucky a seat in the council. Jiaying shook Bucky’s hand welcoming him into the council.

“Welcome to the council. Even though we didn’t start off in right note I’m looking forward to mend it.”

“I’m also hoping we will get along. Thanks for agreeing in our favour.”

Tony and Natasha followed her lead and welcomed Bucky. Bucky eyes met Steve’s and there was an awkward tension between the both. Steve muttered a welcome and turned away. He accompanied Jiaying on the way out.

Tony turned to Natasha and whispered, “I could slice the air with a knife.” They both snickered like teenagers.

Natasha straightened up and looked at Bucky, “Again, welcome to the council. I will make arrangements for ‘Draught of Frost blood.’ I have got to leave now. Catch up with you later.” Bucky uttered thanks.

After everyone left, only Bucky and Tony were present. Sam had convinced him that he needs to let Peter decide whether he wants go Tony or stay with him. Bucky wasn’t sure whether Sam cared about the boy or just wanted to get rid of him. Peter can’t stop following Sam around which drove the man to nuts. The two had been Tom and Jerry since day one. He had decided to talk to Tony about it. He turned to Tony, “Stark, there is someone you need to meet.”

Tony first looked at him with confusion then it dawned on him. His eyes watered as he looked at Bucky. “Oh my god. Does he- Does Peter want to see me?”

Bucky nodded.

“I thought he might be angry me. Can I see him now?”

“Yeah. You can accompany me to the Shadow Den.”

The two men made their way to Shadow den. Bucky led Tony to Peter’s quarters. He knocked at the door of the teenager and waited. Having no response, Bucky gave an apologetic smile to Tony and led him to another room. Bucky knocked again calling out Sam’s name. After a moment the door opened and, in the doorway, stood Sam. Seeing Tony, he called Peter who was lounging on his bed talking non-stop. Peter came to the door oblivious of the man waiting to see him.

Tony gasped, “Peter?”

“Mr. Stark” the kid shouted as he ran into Tony. Tony caught him in a hug. He whispered a thank you to Bucky as he held Peter tight. Bucky smiled at the reunion and moved away not wanting to spoil the moment.

Tony and Peter caught up with each other forgetting the passage of time. He continuously apologised even though Peter said he wasn’t angry. After talking for two hours, Tony promised him that he will visit often and left. He wanted Peter to have time to think where he wants to stay. And he needed to see one more person tonight. He thanked Bucky on his day out. He got in his car and drove to his destination.

Tony stopped the car in front of a big mansion and got out. He walked the unfamiliar path which he had never once set foot before. He wished he had done his sooner. He shouldn’t have let his anger cloud his emotions for long. He walked to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes, Howard opened the door. He was shocked to see Tony there. But he stepped aside and let him in.

Tony quietly followed him inside. On the way his mind thought of so many things to say but now everything was a blur. His eyes had tears till the brim and he looked at Howard. Howard stepped forward and enclosed Tony in a warm hug. That was Tony’s breaking point. He cried as he hugged him back.

They settled down in the bar and Howard poured him a drink.

“I didn’t expect that you will ever forgive me” Howard confessed.

“Considering... The situation right now… It didn’t make any sense to hold any more grudge.”

Howards nodded knowingly.

“I didn’t want it to be too late, you know.”

“I know” Howard smiled sadly. “I’m glad you forgave me.”

“So much happened in the last few day. It just… changed how I see life” Tony spoke after a long pause.

“He was too young. It shouldn’t have happened to him.”

“Life is unfair. It sucks.”

The two men silently raised their glasses in honour of their friend. The sudden meeting was sure awkward but both made efforts to reconnect with the other.

“I shouldn’t have ran out on you and Maria. I was the stupidest thing I ever did” Howard admitted with guilt in his voice. “A day doesn’t pass without me regretting it” he added.

Tony nodded. Even though it still hurt that his father had left him and his sick mother, he decided not to let the past hurt his future.

“I met Peter today.” He looked at the alcohol in his hand contemplating what to say next. “I thought I had lost him. Even when I found out he was alive. I was afraid he would be angry with me. But he wasn’t” Tony’s eyes watered as he talked fondly about Peter. He wiped away his tears and smiled at Howard. “That just made me I don’t know… decide”

Howard smiled back at Tony. He was happy that he got an opportunity to mend his relationship with his son.

…..

Steve left as soon as the meeting has ended. He had been reluctant to leave Wanda alone after what happened but Piper stepped up to check in on her. Steve went to his home to find Piper in the living room.

“Where’s Wanda?”

“She never came out the room. I went in once to check on her but she asked me to leave.”

Steve nodded gravely. “Thanks for the help” he said.

“No problem. Take care” she smiled sadly and left.

Steve knocked on the door twice but hearing no reply went in. He slowly walked up to Wanda and sat near her in the bed. Wanda was curled on the bed, crying. There were no tears. She had been crying for hours and her eyes have dried out. The tear stains were imprinted in her cheeks. He gently placed his hand on her forehead. He noticed that she was burning up so he brought her an Advil and a cup of water. Wanda refused to take it and needed some coaxing from Steve’s part. After she took the tablet, he tried to get her to eat something but she plainly refused. She lied down in the bed and faced away from Steve. Steve left the room deciding to give her some time alone.

Wanda woke up from her sleep screaming Pietro’s name. She had apparently dozed off and had a nightmare. She was panting, trying to catch her breath but she wasn’t able to inhale. She heard the sound of her heart pounding. The room became distorted and everything was out of focus. She felt the room pressing in on her. The walls were spinning and she wasn’t able to hold herself together. She tried to get away but her legs gave away and she sat on edge of the bed. She held the night stand and supported herself.

Suddenly the door opened and Steve was near her. She heard his voice but wasn’t able to follow what he was saying.

“Hey kid. Focus on me. Breath out slowly. Breath out.”

Wanda figured out what he was saying and followed his instructions. Steve gently guided her breathing by breathing along with her. After some time, her breath became normal. She held on to Steve’s hand for support.

“You want anything?”

Wanda was still a bit dazed and didn’t respond immediately. “Water” she said. Her voice was feeble and cracked.

Steve poured her a glass from the water jug on the nightstand. She held on to the glass with both her hands as she drowned it. He filled the glass again for her and she drank it. Steve sat on the bed, closer to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Wanda closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Steve held her through the night.

…..

Rumlow, Stane and Toomes were locked up in the execution room for overnight. They sat in the corner of the room. No one spoke to each other. They knew their end was near and there was no escaping it. The time passed and the sun was about to rise. An executioner stood outside the room ready to pull the lever when he hears someone call his name.

“Skurge.” The executioner turned around to see one of the council member walking towards him. He was accompanied by an unknown woman.

“You wouldn’t mind if we do the task” said Steve. It wasn’t an order but Steve’s tone implied that it was not for discussion either.

Skurge wasn’t in any mood to argue or pick a fight with the man who sealed the fate of the prisoners. He nodded his head and left, not wanting to involve in the two’s business.

After Skurge left, Steve turned to Wanda. “Are you sure?” he asked a bit softer. His eyes looked at the younger woman with concern.

Wanda simply looked at Steve without giving him a verbal answer. The rage in her eyes made him step back. She moved towards the lever and pulled it without giving much thought. The roof of the execution room retracted, bathing the room with sunlight. The three men’s screams filled the air as they turned to dust. The sound reverberated through the old building. Again, without uttering a word to Steve, Wanda turned in her heels and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Subscribe the series to get notifications for part 2.
> 
> I will reveal the title of next book after the epilogue.


	28. Epilogue

“Pietro has been an integral part of my life even before we were born. We shared the womb and when we entered the world, we shared every life experiences. Be it happiness. Sorrow. Anger. He was the one person who was there for me in every step. My parents used to say the story of us learning to walk. We used to hold each other’s hand and try walking but always stumbled down. But that didn’t prevent us from doing that. We fell down so many times but always got up. We have come a long way.” Wanda gave a small chuckle looking back at their memories.

“We have been total opposites since our childhood. He had always had a carefree way of life while I was the serious one. But mysteriously we barely fought. We stood united every single day. He was my support. My pillar. We lost our parents few years ago but we always had each other’s back. I always thought that would be permanent. We were here to stay. I never imagined a day would come where we don’t have each other. But it seems there was another plan for us.” Fresh tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. She wiped her eyes as she continued.

“Only a few days ago I learnt of his contribution to the society. I came to know who he really was and nothing could have made me prouder than that. I deeply miss him and this hole in my heart won’t disappear anytime soon for I will always remember and mourn him. I owe it to my brother for who I’m today. I am grateful that I got be his sibling” she finished her eulogy. “Goodbye, Pietro” she said the last two words to herself.

Tears were streaming down Wanda’s face. She wiped it and got away from the mic. She saw Steve crying silently in the first row. Natasha had a hand on his shoulder consoling him. Coulson walked to the grave stone first and placed a Level 2 agent badge. S.T.A.K.E. agents who she had never seen in her life before paid their homage to Pietro. Coulson expressed his condolences to Wanda. Thompson walked up to her and tried to speak up but words didn’t come out. They hugged each other and cried on each other’s shoulders.

Bucky and his clan members placed a white rose on the tombstone. Others followed them and paid respect to Pietro. Wanda and Steve were the last ones remaining. Wanda sat near Steve and placed her hand in his knees.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, “I haven’t known him for long. But I will miss him”

“He has that effect on people” Wanda said. She herself was crying.

“He always called me an old man.”

“That’s what he called our dad.”

They held each other and sat there in silence under the moonlight. There are no words to fill the void. Just two souls mourning another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, I will reveal the name of next book. Its 'Bloodline'
> 
> And more Marvel character will be there. Not just MCU, AoS, Agent Carter and X-men character are going to make a entry. Subscribe to the series to get updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story lovelies. Please leave kudos if you like it and constructive criticism is welcome in the comments session. Thank you so much everyone for reading my fic.
> 
> I will be starting the next book of the series pretty soon. Subscribe to the Bloodbound series.


End file.
